Akuma no Umi
by Manzanita Roja
Summary: Naruto pisaría las tierras de Konoha, víctima de su propia incredulidad. Sin embargo, en sus intentos de adaptarse a un mundo completamente distinto al suyo, estaría Sasuke para ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera, o eso le habían dicho. No creía prudente tener al objeto de sus deseos a tan pocos pasos de su perdición. NaruSasu. BDSM.
1. El ingenuo

Advertencias: Ya sabéis como son los primeros capítulos. NaruSasu. AU. Lemon. Un poco de sobrenatural. Más adelante habrá que poner ojo con cada advertencia de capítulo, estas sólo son las que irán el resto del fic. Cada capítulo tendrá su advertencia propia.

Dedicado a **Kyu** por ser buena esposa y darse el tiempo de betear el primer capítulo. Te amo tontilla, ya verás cómo te cago yo encima.

* * *

—No se ha encontrado registro en ninguno de los Países cercanos. Su huella digital no ha pasado las pruebas, tiene un flujo de chakra anormal, y no hemos encontrado ningún documento que contenga su fotografía

—¿Dices que estamos frente a un tipo que _no existe_?

—No estoy muy seguro, Hokage-sama. Pero todo indica que éste sujeto no es de las proximidades, al menos. Ni siquiera figura como ilegal.

La mujer rubia llevó su dedo pulgar a la boca y se lo mordisqueó con nerviosismo. Aquello era algo que nunca (al menos durante su estadía y gobierno en Konoha) había sucedido antes. Un chico sin identidad, malherido y con chakra fuera de lo común era la causa de su disturbio. Había mandado a revisar papeles, buscar familiares, análisis de sangre… bien, prácticamente todo lo que se podía hacer y no había ni una sola pista desde que se habían encontrado al pobre chico. De eso ya iban, al menos, un par de días.

El cardiómetro marcaba un ritmo normal. Al menos estaba fuera de riesgo, aunque las contusiones en su cabeza, la rotura de costillas y un brazo escayolado le daban un aspecto devastador.

—No debe superar los veintitantos.

Sasuke, el joven jounin que había encontrado al chico moribundo en las tierras cercanas a la aldea, asintió.

—Quizás debamos aumentar el ritmo del suero. Se le están despellejando los labios.

Tsunade, ama y señora de la aldea, caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia la camilla y giró un par de veces la perilla del suero. Las gotas de la bolsa de convirtieron en pequeños chorros que atravesaron la manguera hasta el brazo del joven postrado.

El moreno en la habitación formó un gesto de desagrado en su cara, recordando lo molesto que era sentir el suero recorrer a alta velocidad por vía intravenosas. Si el chico hubiese estado en sus sentidos, seguramente se habría quejado y les habría pedido que dejasen toda esa parafernalia médica de lado. Le pareció que aquél pobre desgraciado no levantaría nunca la cabeza de los almohadones. Tsunade simplemente se estaba dejando llevar por sus actividades de buena samaritana.

Pasaron al menos quince minutos cuando ambos en la habitación se percataron de que el muchacho rubio comenzaba a mover sus párpados.

—¿Dónde…?— la voz del recién despertado sonó ronca, quizás por la poca producción de saliva. Apenas abrió los ojos en su totalidad, notó que se encontraba en un lugar muy distinto al último en el que recordaba haber estado— ¿Qué demonios es todo esto?

La mujer alzó las cejas con curiosidad. Bien, al menos el chico sabía maldecir.

—¿De dónde vienes?

El muchacho, ahora dando muestra de que poseía ojos azules, le observó fijamente. Luego, posó su mirada sobre el joven moreno que se encontraba a su lado.

Observar al chico le hizo dar un revolcón en el estómago y una de sus costillas quebradas se hizo notar. Sasuke se le acercó con parsimonia y bajó el ritmo del suero, también observándole fijamente.

Un extraño sentimiento se alojó cálidamente sobre su pecho.

—Tokyo.

—¿Tokyo?

—Sí, ya sabes…— aunque no estaba muy seguro de que ellos supieran. Sus ropas no tenían que ver en absoluto con lo que él acostumbraba a ver. —Japón.

Sasuke le lanzó una rápida mirada a la mujer rubia, a lo que ella respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Sasuke, busca en el ordenador.

El de la camilla pareció espabilar en un par de segundos y se sentó, sin embargo, cayó recostado sobre las sábanas cuando un mareo y un punzante dolor en las costillas se hicieron presentes.

—No hagas ese tipo de movimientos, niño. Te has fracturado.

El rubio recostado lazó una mirada de enojo hacia la mujer.

El sonido del teclado era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. El muchacho herido simplemente no podía maquinar bien lo que acababa de pasar: sólo recordaba mar, el enfurecido mar de las aguas Japonesas en las que se hallaba embarcado con su equipo, y de un segundo a otro, se encontraba ahí, en una sala de hospital, con una mujer voluptuosa y de aparente mal genio, y con un tipo que tampoco parecía ser de muchos amigos.

—Nada —minutos después, el chico de cabello negro se decidió a romper el silencio con el veredicto—. No hay nada con el nombre "Japón" en los registros.

Tsunade dirigió una breve mirada hacia su fuente de confianza. Sasuke parecía estar algo consternado por la situación, sin embargo, aquella expresión se borró apenas sus negros ojos se plantaron sobre el chico sin procedencia.

—¡Imposible! ¡No sabes buscar! — Ambos corrieron a tomarle de los brazos, que había comenzado a agitar y a golpear contra el gancho del suero—. ¡Devuélvanme a mi hogar, malditos!

—¡No podemos! —la mujer tironeó de él con una fuerza que le pareció descomunal, y le afirmó contra la almohada. — ¡Tu hogar no existe!

_Tu hogar no existe._

**Akuma no Umi**

**Capítulo I: El ingenuo.**

—¡Naruto, agarra!

El susodicho apretó el pie sobre el acelerador y atrapó el arma en pleno acto, mientras movía el volante desenfrenadamente por las calles pobladas de su ciudad. Unos metros más allá, otro automóvil conducía tan frenético como él, chocando y volando espejos retrovisores de otros autos a diestra y siniestra. Apenas le vio doblar por una calle estrecha, Naruto aproximó su automóvil aún más, lanzándose sobre la acera y esquivando con maestría a los peatones.

—¡Pégale un tiro en la puta rueda!

—¿Quieres cerrar la boca? —inquirió el rubio conductor a su copiloto. —No puedo manejar y lanzar disparos a la vez, idiota.

—¡Dame la pistola!

Naruto obedeció y lanzó el arma con displicencia hacia su lado derecho. Al escuchar que su compañero atrapaba el revólver aceleró aún más y le apretó un par de veces la bocina al automóvil delantero. Ya casi lo alcanzaba.

Salieron a la avenida principal, disparados, dándole un fuerte choque a un camión de gasolina. El airbag del automóvil contiguo se activó mientras continuaba conduciendo. El rubio conductor hizo una señal, a pesar del fuerte golpe que se habían dado contra el camión, y su amigo le pegó un sordo disparo a la llanta trasera del _Hyundai_ negro que estaban persiguiendo. La rueda del automóvil explotó y observaron cómo el tipo grandulón que lo manejaba salía disparado por la calle. Naruto y su compañero saltaron del auto, corriendo a todo lo que los pies le daban, hasta alcanzar al hombre.

El rubio no reparó en nada más que lanzársele encima cual tigre a su presa y ambos cayeron al suelo, con el primero inmovilizándole. Su compañero se acercó de inmediato y apuntó al hombre con el arma, mientras Naruto le ponía unas esposas.

—Está usted arrestado por tráfico de drogas y asesinato a mano armada, señor-cabrón. Sea usted tan amable de acompañarme al carro, de lo contrario, le partiré la madre a patadas. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio.

El compañero de Naruto sonrió con socarronería y le hizo un gesto de victoria con la pulgar, visiblemente divertido por el discurso policial del rubio. Naruto le correspondió el gesto y entre ambos levantaron al tipo, que tenía la nariz sangrante a causa del golpe con el airbag.

Su vehículo había quedado bastante maltrecho. El golpe de costado que se había dado contra el camión le costaría parte de su sueldo, de seguro. El tipo del camión les lanzó un par de groserías, pero finalmente les dejó irse en tranquilidad con su reo más reciente.

—Conduce tú ahora —dijo Naruto una vez hubieron metido al delincuente por la puerta trasera. —Estoy molido.

—Está bien, después de todo has sido la estrella durante toda la tarde. — Yamasaki, su compañero, cruzó por delante y se adentró desde el asiento del conductor. —Este puñetero nos ha causado demasiados problemas.

Naruto asintió distraído y se acomodó en su asiento, esperando a que su amigo emprendiera marcha hasta la estación de policía.

Llevaba algo menos de un año desde que se había graduado de la academia y sus tareas como detective ya le tenían bastante agotado. No es que no le gustase, para nada: vivía de la acción, sin embargo, no era para ello que había ido directamente a la división de homicidios. Esos dos años de academia había estudiado incansablemente como un policía forense y ahora se hallaba persiguiendo criminales con su compañero de equipo casi la gran mayoría de su tiempo. Era agotador y le hacía sentir decepcionado.

Suspiró agotado y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana. No pensaría más en ello, de todas formas, era lo que le había tocado.

—Aquí va el trato, grandulón: nosotros te escoltamos con los polis, tú vas tranquilo y todos felices ¿de acuerdo? —aclaró su compañero al detenido de la parte trasera mientras aparcaba. —No estoy para líos.

El hombre de mala pinta gruñó y dejó escapar un grave "jódete" antes de que ambos le sacasen de ahí.

Lo pasearon por toda la estación hasta llegar a la parte trasera, donde estaban quienes se encargarían de llevarlo a la cárcel. Algunos de sus compañeros pasaban y les dedicaban una felicitación, a lo que respondían con unas reverencias nada modestas.

—Lo han hecho de nuevo— halagó el teniente a cargo, un hombre mayor de aspecto fanfarrón. —Estoy bastante orgulloso.

Yamasaki sonrió abiertamente, mientras Naruto simplemente se dejó alagar por quién le daba las órdenes.

—El automóvil ha sufrido un par de golpecillos—informó—. Nada que no se pueda arreglar con un poco de pintura y una puerta nueva.

El teniente sonrió y le palmeó el hombro con fraternidad. Estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto por parte de su superior, sin embargo esas felicitaciones ya no le causaban la más mínima emoción. De todas formas, no lograba cambiarlo del departamento de homicidios.

—Diríjanse al salón de reuniones. Tenemos una misión. —Naruto rodó los ojos—Nos vemos en veinte minutos.

—Jodido viejo de mierda — se quejó Yamasaki una vez el jefe hubo desaparecido por el pasillo—. No le ha bastado con tenernos toda la mañana siguiendo a ese mastodonte, si no que ahora quiere más.

—Bastardo insensato — resopló el rubio mientras se dirigía a su escritorio—. Necesito tomarme unas malditas vacaciones.

—Eso, mi querido amigo, es prácticamente imposible. Estamos amarrados aquí.

Suspiró abatido, sabiendo que su compañero tenía razón. Quizás, con mucha suerte, podría tomarse un par de días de descanso y dedicarse a amueblar su nuevo departamento. Tan poco tiempo se dedicaba a él mismo que aún después de haberse mudado hace dos semanas, sus pertenencias seguían en sus respectivas cajas.

Se encaminaron hacia la sala de reuniones, donde estaba un cuarto del equipo de la estación de policías de Tokyo. Se pasearon por el estrecho salón e interrumpieron un par de veces la proyección que estaba sobre el pizarrón. Un par de compañeros se quejaron y Naruto les mandó una mirada asesina. Finalmente hallaron un par de puestos vacíos junto al chico que hacía los análisis de sangre.

Apenas el teniente entró, todos guardaron silencio.

—Hemos tenido bastantes casos de desapariciones por los alrededores de la Isla Miyake —comenzó, y mostró una imagen con nueve fotografías de hombres uniformados. —Un barco de la marina se adentró a unos cien kilómetros del lugar. Llegó a las costas sin tripulación, todos desaparecidos y sin ser encontrados. —El teniente carraspeó al notar que un par de personas murmuraban. Todo volvió al silencio y pasó a la siguiente fotografía. Eran siete personas civiles—. Pescadores. Todos desaparecidos, también cercanos a los cien kilómetros de la Isla.

Naruto notó cómo su compañero se tensaba como una estatua apenas mencionó la ubicación de los desaparecidos.

—Nuestra misión es ir y encontrar los cuerpos. Creemos que existe alguien comete esas fechorías. Hay un sospechoso en la isla.

Escuchó a Yamasaki tragar duro.

—Los chicos del laboratorio irán con nosotros, pero se mantendrán en la costa. Rukyo, Naruto, ustedes serán los encargados del análisis de cuerpos mar adentro. Yamasaki, Ryo y Azeru se encargarán de investigar los alrededores.

Notó cómo su amigo no aguantaba más y se levantaba de su asiento, desesperado. Enseguida intentó hacerle volver a su lugar, pero ya estaba completamente fuera de sí.

—¡¿Está usted hablando enserio?! —Se quejó, alterado— ¡Nos enviará directo al _Mar del Diablo_!

Toda la sala se volteó a mirarle con curiosidad y preocupación.

—Es un mito — le aclaró Naruto en un susurro.

—¡Que no es un mito, maldito, tan sólo mira los casos! —Señaló— Ahí se encuentra el _Triángulo del Dragón_. Hombre, si tan sólo te molestases en ver más la televisión sabrías que se desaparece más gente ahí que en el Triángulo de las Bermudas.

El resto de las personas comenzó a murmurar sobre aquello, mientras su castaño amigo respiraba agitado. El teniente sólo les miró por un par de segundos, restándole importancia.

—Mañana en la mañana les esperamos en el puerto. Lleven su equipo.

Apenas el anciano salió de la habitación, la gente comenzó a levantarse. Naruto le pegó un codazo a su amigo para que espabilara, pero éste le miró ausente.

—No lo entiendes, Naruto.

Naruto no entendía, la verdad.

…**::Akuma no Umi::…**

Llegó a su habitación y sus piernas cedieron contra el colchón apenas se sintió cercano. Le dolía bastante la cabeza y estaba seguro que aquella contusión en el pecho que se había causado por el choque no dejaría de dolerle en un buen rato.

El sol del atardecer hacía ver el cielo anaranjado y eso le ponía increíblemente nostálgico, recordando las mil veces que vio aquello mismo a través de los ventanales del hogar de niños.

Sí, porque él no tenía a nadie más que a sí mismo. Nunca supo si sus padres habían muerto, o le habían dejado por voluntad propia en el orfanato, o si tenía alguna clase de familiar que estuviese preocupado por él. No tenía hermanos, y a pesar de ser una persona inmensamente sociable y con humor ligero, tenía muy pocos amigos. ¡Y para qué hablar de estar en pareja! Naruto siempre supo que era homosexual y no tenía remedios en aceptarlo, sin embargo, nada de aquello había ido muy bien: su último noviazgo había sido con un cretino que le utilizaba para sacar información de la policía y así ayudar a una estúpida red de prostitución. Sí, su suerte no era la mejor, pero ciertamente había aprendido a ser una persona completamente independiente.

No se podía quejar. Él no era una persona superficial, había tenido relaciones bastante largas y lo suficientemente felices, pero todo siempre se volvía demasiado aburrido. Quizás se debía a su habilidad innata de encantar a la gente de tal forma que la mayoría solía ceder ante cualquiera de sus deseos, y eso terminaba por parecerle rutinario. Él era un hombre de acción, dentro y fuera de la cama, no necesitaba a un tipo que se dejase hacer así nada más. Rayos, él sólo pedía algo de argumento siquiera.

De cualquier forma, el tema de sus relaciones personales ya estaba empezando por dejar de tener sentido. Su trabajo ya era lo suficientemente absorbente.

Luego de mirar la televisión un rato, comenzó a desempacar sus pertenencias, que no eran muchas, y puso cada cosa en el lugar que él creía que iba mejor. Colgó su identificación de policía a un lado de la cama, y una vez pasadas un par de horas, se recostó nuevamente. Eran las once.

Rememoró su tarde y suspiró, pensando en toda la misión que le tocaba mañana en las aguas. Se preguntó que quizás cuánto tardaría en volver a casa, pensando que lo más probable es que fueran días.

¿Triángulo del Dragón? Suspiró. Su amigo era realmente un paranoico, aunque sí le causaba cierta curiosidad el por qué de su locura momentánea. No pudiendo aguantar, acercó su ordenador portátil a la cama y le encendió, maldiciendo momentáneamente su mala conexión al Internet del vecino.

"_En la cultura popular estadounidense, es creencia común que el Mar del Diablo podría ser, junto con el__ Triángulo de las Bermudas__, un área donde los barcos y los aviones desaparecen bajo circunstancias misteriosas"._

Arqueó una ceja y miró en otro enlace. No se le hacía muy fiable toda esa mierda de los famosos 'triángulos', empezando porque no había pruebas de cambios de magnetismo en el área u alguna otra cosa que diera certeza de lo que pasaba.

"…_la ciencia detrás del triángulo más peligroso, traicionero y misterioso del Pacífico. Durante casi mil años, los avistamientos de objetos voladores no identificados se han divisado en las alturas de la isla Miyake…"_

¿Extraterrestres? Dibujó una sonrisa burlona y cerró el navegador. No tenía ningún sentido preocuparse por lo que pasaría al día siguiente, después de todo, no era su primera misión en el mar y, desde luego, no sería la primera vez que todos se asustan con los mitos inventados por los pescadores.

Se lavó los dientes con tranquilidad y se recostó, juntando ánimos para dejar su apartamento y su tranquilidad por tiempo indefinido.

El frío que hacía a las siete de la mañana en el muelle era de esos que calaban los huesos, o al menos así lo calificó Naruto. Envuelto en su chaqueta de policía y su bufanda, esperaba junto a la tripulación a que todo estuviese listo para partir. Su bolso estaba algo pesado debido al par de armas que llevaba dentro, junto a unas pocas pertenencias y los equipamientos de forense que sabía de antemano que no tenía que ocupar.

—Cada cual tiene sus copias de los desaparecidos. Existen registros de aeroplanos perdidos, por lo que puede que se encuentren con un montón de porquería que les interferirá en la búsqueda. — El teniente les hizo un gesto y se dirigió a los marinos que dirigirían el buque a su punto—Ya saben qué hacer.

Ingresaron en filas dentro de la nave, y se colocaron los chalecos salvavidas. Yamasaki apartó un lugar junto a él y le sintió temblar levemente.

—Le he dicho a mi novia que no me espere de regreso— explicó con pesadez—. No saldremos vivos de esta mierda, Naruto, estoy seguro. No volveremos.

—Tómatelo con calma —cruzó las piernas y se sobó los brazos, muerto del frío— Si nos morimos será de hipotermia. El mar está heladísimo, no sé cómo lo harán para bucear.

—No tienes idea. Aquí, en ésta área, han desaparecido más aviones, barcos y civiles que en el maldito Triángulo de las Bermudas; incluso comparten el mismo paralelo. Pasaremos _justo_ por el puto paralelo, Naruto.

Naruto rió: —Ya, no seas bebé. No nos abducirá ningún estúpido OVNI.

Yamasaki le lanzó una mirada rencorosa y se acomodó lo suficiente como para tomar una siesta antes de llegar al lugar de los hechos. Suspiró y pensó que lo mejor sería hacer lo mismo, de todas formas, se tardarían menos de cuatro horas en llegar.

Una fuerte sacudida hizo que abriera los ojos enseguida.

El buque se mecía de un lado a otro sin control. Las olas, que hasta hace un rato parecían ondear bajo la nave con tranquilidad, comenzaron a volverse salvajes y aumentaban de tamaño gradualmente. La neblina no les dejaba ver prácticamente nada.

—¡Mierda! ¡Tormenta!

Un golpe brutal llegó por uno de los costados y muchos cayeron al piso mojado. Naruto se agarró fuertemente de un fierro que colgaba de la cabina del capitán y se mantuvo ahí hasta que el suelo estuviese lo suficientemente equilibrado como para mantenerse de pie.

—¡¿Qué demonios pasa?! —le gritó al capitán a través de la ventanilla.

—¡La brújula ha perdido el norte! —Escuchó la voz del hombre, desesperado— ¡Estamos en el ojo de la tormenta!

Quiso añadir un par de maldiciones, pero una ola gigante le mojó por completo. La nave comenzó a ondear hacia los lados con irregularidad y violencia, casi quedando verticalmente sobre la superficie del mar. Naruto estaba colgando.

—¡¿Por qué puta mierda nos han traído aquí?! —escuchó la voz de Yamasaki quejarse. Intentó echar una mirada hacia la parte central y le divisó colgando, al igual que él, de un trozo de plomo que sobresalía de la superficie de la cubierta. —¡Ya os lo dije!

Una fuerte ola del lado contrario hizo al buque inclinarse verticalmente hacia el lado contrario y Naruto se golpeó fuertemente contra la cabina de mando.

Abrió los ojos, adolorido, con frío y miedo. No había más que neblina y gritos de las personas que iban con él en el barco, los cuales iban disminuyendo. Seguramente muchos de ellos ya habían caído al agua.

Con una fuerza que no sabía de dónde había sacado, se subió sobre la cabina y se mantuvo sujeto de los bordes para no caer. Afilando la mirada y aguantando los movimientos y goterones que le entraban a los ojos, intentó divisar si había algo que les pudiera ayudar. Sin embargo, lo que vio fue todo lo contrario.

A menos de cien metros de ellos, lo que parecía una burbuja enorme y con fuerte atracción magnética, se formaba y reventaba cada tantos segundos. Parecía abarcar un radio de al menos un kilómetro.

Era lo más impresionante que había visto jamás.

Víctima del pánico, se acercó a una orilla y golpeó la ventana del capitán hasta quebrarla y así poder meterse dentro de ella. El capitán estaba muerto a un lado de la cabina.

Agarró el timón con toda la fuerza que pudo, e intentó voltear la nave, sin ningún éxito.

Estaba a menos de veinte metros.

Era inevitable.

Se apoyó contra una de las paredes de la cabina, angustiado. No quería morir.

Lo último que supo, antes de verse envuelto en una cegadora luz amarillenta, fue la hora. El reloj de la cabina mostraba las siete y media de la mañana, exactamente la misma hora en la que su barco había elevado anclas en el muelle.

_El agua cubría su cuerpo por completo._

_Unos brazos cálidos le rodeaban la espalda, como queriéndole proteger. Era una sensación abrazante. Su corazón latía lento._

"_Todo está en calma" la voz sedosa llegó a sus oídos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, aunque estuviesen cerrados. Había necesitado durante largo tiempo que alguien se lo dijera. La voz, tan increíblemente relajante, era de un hombre._

_Dejó la sal de las lágrimas invadir sus mejillas apenas abrió los ojos lentamente. Los ojos hermosos, pensó, los ojos hermosos y negros._

_La expresión de la cara contigua no podría descifrarla nunca, pero la amargura de sus ojos le llenó el corazón de júbilo. Sus ojos maravillosos, su cabello, su olor._

"_¿Cómo te llamas?" apenas sin aliento, se preguntó si la interrogante realmente había llegado a abandonar sus labios. _

_Sintió su cuerpo ser alzado desde el agua por los firmes brazos que le sostenían y con un movimiento experto, se encontró a sí mismo respirando el perfume de su nuca. Embriagante._

_Profundamente aletargado, cerró los ojos, preguntándose si alguna vez volvería a abrirlos. Tenía que volver a ver esos ojos, maravillosos, angustiantes, fríos y profundos. Hermosos._

_Sasuke._

* * *

_Quiero dar una explicación de corazón: no he podido actualizar Hit The Road hace meses por razones que me superan. Pasé de exámenes a trabajar en un servicio de ambulancias donde sólo llega gente cabreada ( terriblemente agotador) y llego molida a casa, ya casi ni prendo el computador. Además de todo eso, creo que lo odio._

_Pero éste es mi nuevo proyecto y estoy contentísima con él. Lo he avanzado mucho y tengo muy buenas ideas para él. Le tengo mucho aprecio por que ya sé como empieza, cómo se desarrolla y como se termina. Estoy muy entusiasmada. Lo tenía escrito hace varios meses y no quería subirlo hasta tener listo al menos unos cuantos capítulos._

_Se agradecen de corazón los reviews y las amenazas de muerte al facebook por no haber actualizado el otro FF. Gracias, son gente maravillosa…_


	2. Sexualmente adecuado

**Akuma no Umi**

**Capítulo II: Sexualmente adecuado**

Naruto se mantuvo callado durante el trayecto de vuelta a su habitación, esperando nuevamente por la inyección de suero y algún tazón de gelatina de alguna fruta desconocida para él, pero que definitivamente podía asegurar que tenía sabor a calzado. Se sentía cansado de estar en aquél lugar desconocido y se encontraba harto de los estúpidos exámenes médicos "de rutina" como le había llamado la señora rubia.

—¿Nombre?

—Naruto.

—¿Apellido?

Suspiró. Habían dejado de hacerle esa pregunta hace años, sobretodo porque la gente que le conocía sabía de esa parte de su historia personal. Se sentó sobre la camilla, no sin antes asegurarse de que la bata estuviese bien cerrada de atrás- aunque estaba seguro de que de todas formas la mitad del hospital ya le habría echado un vistazo a su retaguardia.

—No tengo.

El hombre le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva pero no le dijo nada.

—¿Edad?

—Veintitrés.

El enfermero -o algo así- le dejó sólo una vez le hubo puesto la maquinita del suero para la hidratación y cerró las cortinas para darle algo de privacidad.

Aquél lugar se le hacía inmensamente extraño a pesar de la similitud con el lugar donde él solía habitar. No tenía ventanas por dónde mirar hacia afuera, pero al menos el hospital tenía pinta de uno normal y la gente que iba y venía, a pesar de tener uniformes algo extraños, parecía de lo más cotidiano y eso le calmaba.

Por otro lado, algo que le había incomodado tremendamente era aquél tipo, Sasuke. Sabía que había sido él quien le había sacado de un lago cercano a la aldea y que también había quedado algo magullado, pero según la vieja rubia, había quedado impecable en cosa de horas, no así él, que habían intentado curarle el brazo escayolado y las costillas con un método médico bastante dudoso a su parecer. Habían nombrado algo de _chakra_, pero no entendió ni quiso preguntar porque seguramente la respuesta habría sido tan loca como todo lo que estaba pasando.

Sentía que las horas pasaban lentas y él seguía en esa habitación del demonio, sin aire acondicionado y con el trasero acalambrándose a ratos. Mierda, él era un hombre de acción, no un debilucho que se la pasa recostado por un par de fracturas. Llevaba dos días así y no creía poder soportar mucho más.

Además, de lo poco que hablaba el aliento debía apestarle.

Cuando ya habían pasado suficientes horas como para declarar que pasaría un tercer día en esas mismas condiciones deplorables, Sasuke entró sigiloso a la habitación. Quiso incorporarse y estar algo más decente, pero el dolor le hizo doblarse levemente y desistir de levantarse demasiado rápido. Además debía asegurarse de acomodar bien esa condenada bata exhibicionista.

Cuando el tipo se ubicó frente a él le pareció bastante fuera de lugar para estar en un hospital: llevaba algo parecido a un bombacho y jersey color azul marino con un chaleco lleno de bolsillos color verde musgo, a conjunto con unas sandalias ligeras y unas cuantas vendas en el muslo. Estaba seguro de que llevaba armas encima.

De pronto un escalofrío le recorrió.

Condenado, estaba bastante guapo.

—Ponte las zapatillas de descanso y acompáñame.

Para entonces se le hubo olvidado que estaba quebrado y se levanto de la cama de un salto. También se le había olvidado la inoportuna abertura que su bata poseía, puesto que cuando se agachó para dar alcance a las zapatillas si redondo trasero quedó expuesto a los ojos negros del otro en la habitación.

Le siguió por los pasillos hasta llegar a un lugar bastante vacío. No estaba ningún enfermero u doctor cerca, y se sintió repentinamente inquieto por estar con Sasuke a solas. No lo conocía bastante, y a pesar de que estaba buenísimo (podría jurar que no había hombres así en su ciudad), sabía perfectamente que iba armado y él... bueno, estaba como estaba: en condiciones de hacer nada.

El moreno le dio un par de indicaciones para que se sentase sobre una butaca y esperó a que el pelinegro se le acercara con otra en sus manos. Se sentó frente a él y le tomó del brazo suavemente para pasarle un algodón con alcohol. Se había sentido tan relajado que le atrapó un pequeño sobresalto cuando el chico sacó una aguja.

—Estamos registrando tu ADN —le informó el moreno con expresión seria—. No te muevas.

No quiso preguntar para qué demonios le harían el análisis, de todas formas no lo habría entendido. No estaba muerto ni necesitaba reconocimiento paternal (aquél pensamiento merecía una sonrisa irónica), por lo que aquél examen se le hacía innecesario.

Observó a Sasuke llenar tres ampollas con su sangre y ponerles distintas etiquetas. No parecía agradarle estar ahí junto a él. Es más, atrevía a pensar que nada le agradaba en realidad. Desde que había abierto los ojos, el muy bastardo no había curvado una sola sonrisa (no es que lo hubiese esperado de todas formas, él solía conocer –y no soportar- a gente así).

Se quitó el algodón que cubría el lugar donde había estado la aguja y notó que no había rastro de sangre. No estaba aquel puntillo ensangrentado que quedaba como rastro luego de la extracción. Tampoco estaba ese dolor de hematoma que solía quedar.

Estaba como si no hubiese pasado nada.

—Increíble.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Lo haces muy bien. He quedado como nuevo.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja desde donde estaba el botiquín y se acercó a inspeccionar. Se quitó los guantes y le tomó del brazo sin ninguna delicadeza.

—No eres muy ortodoxo.

—Cállate ya, imbécil- le reprochó—. Esto no es normal.

Definitivamente, el tipo podía estar muy bueno, pero tenía un temperamento hecho a base de borbotones de mierda.

—Por supuesto que no es normal— gruñó, harto del mal humor de Sasuke—. ¡Nada en esta aldea es normal! ¡Sobre todo tú, que no haces otra cosa de andar con cara de culo! ¡Me tienes hasta las pelotas, tú, hijo de…!

Se quedó callado de inmediato al fijarse bien en quien le acompañaba. El moreno tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro sereno, claramente ignorando sus insultos. Seguía presionándole con la misma fuerza sobre el brazo y un ligero cosquilleo le recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, dejándole algo nauseabundo. Apenas el chico le soltó, se alejó algunos pasos.

—¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó, intentando disimular su espanto.

El Uchiha simplemente se mantuvo como una roca sobre la silla que se encontraba contigua a la suya. Le entraron unas ganas de ir y patear la madera hasta que cediera y el maldito se diera contra el piso hasta que le diese alguna respuesta o algo, pero el que se quedase así sólo hacía que incrementara su ansiedad.

—Toma esas muestras de sangre y ven conmigo. Date prisa.

Resopló y se dirigió a paso raudo con las ampollas en mano. Sasuke caminaba, casi trotaba, frente a él y pasaba de largo a toda la gente que se volteaba a mirarle con cara de pregunta. Seguramente les extrañaba ver al moreno en la parte de exámenes de salud, dado que él no era médico. Él parecía un tipo más rudo, de terreno, como lo había sido él cuando trabajaba en la policía. Fantaseó con un Uchiha Sasuke con vaqueros, cazadora de cuero y un revólver, persiguiendo a algún grandulón maloliente. Instantáneamente sintió cómo se le hacía agua la boca.

Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió que chocaba con algo de frente. El Uchiha se volteó y le dirigió una mirada asesina, y se apartó inmediatamente de él.

—Fíjate por donde caminas.

—Te vengo siguiendo a ti desde hace un buen rato, zopenco. — Se habían detenido frente un inmenso portón al interior de la torre. Las inmensas letras que indicaban "El Hokage" hicieron que se le diese vuelta el estómago.

El moreno tocó un par de veces la puerta y se ubicó a su lado. A Naruto todo aquello le había parecido normal (bueno, casi todo) hasta que sintió algo cálido ubicarse entre sus dedos y apretarle la mano. Dirigió su mirada con cautela hacia abajo y le sorprendió encontrarse con la mano pálida de Sasuke entrelazándose con la suya, un gesto que jamás habría imaginado. El enojo que sentía hacia él se evaporó en cosa de segundos.

La mano de Sasuke era cálida, quizá demasiado. Casi podría jurar que le estaba quemando…

—Adelante.

La voz que provenía desde adentro se le hizo bastante familiar.

Siendo arrastrado por el otro chico, se adentró tras el portón completamente abrumado. La sensación de nerviosismo sobre las noticias que recibiría con respecto a su estado, y la confusión y el calor que sentía por tener a Sasuke tomándole de la mano estaban haciendo que su estómago le diese brincos.

La mujer rubia que había estado junto a él cuando había despertado se encontraba tras un escritorio con el ceño fruncido hasta tal punto que sus cejas parecían estar unidas. La cantidad de archivadores y carpetas que se encontraban en los estantes le impresionó, pero aún más le sorprendía leer lo que decía en algunas de ellas: "Asesinatos: Misiones rango S", "Reclutamiento Invasión del Sonido", "Cuerpos ninjas desaparecidos", entre otros. Sentía que aquello era bastante parecido a los archivadores que se encontraban en las oficinas en las que él trabajaba.

La mirada de la Hokage se encontró con ambas manos unidas y levantó las cejas con incredulidad, pero no se refirió a ello.

—Estaba esperando a que se aparecieran por aquí, ¿alguna novedad?

—De hecho, sí.

La mano de Sasuke abandonó la suya con algo de dificultad, no se había dado cuenta de que le había estado apretando la mano de forma posesiva. El calor terrible que sentía en ella se esfumó y analizó bien su palma para asegurarse de que no se le había rostizado.

La mandíbula casi le cayó al suelo cuando vio que Sasuke tenía en su mano algo así como una bola de energía color rojo y celeste. Al parecer los medicamentos le estaban haciendo mal...

—El chakra y la sangre de Naruto tienen algo que no está bien— aclaró el moreno y dejó la acumulación de chakra sobre el escritorio de la mujer—. Se me hace bastante familiar, pero no logro saber por qué.

La mujer voluptuosa le dirigió una mirada que le hizo acojonarse un poco, pero se hizo el firme y mostró una postura lo más derecha que le podían permitir las costillas.

—Me encargaré de eso— dijo la mujer y enseguida se incorporó de su asiento. Encerró la bola de energía en un frasco que se hallaba bajo su escritorio, e inmediatamente le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara a ellos. Ni modo, era eso o nada... — ¿Te sientes mejor?

Así como mejor, mejor...

—Sí, algo...

—Bien.

Según Naruto, Sasuke presentía que las cosas para él no iban a ir tan bien tampoco, porque le notó duro como una estatua cuando la mujer se acercó lentamente hacia él y le puso una mano en el hombro, como si fuese a decir algo que definitivamente no le iba a gustar.

—Sasuke— le llamó—, te harás cargo de esto hasta que hagamos los trámites correspondientes.

Naruto sabía que si para el otro las cosas no iban bien, para él irían mucho peor.

* * *

**...::Akuma no Umi::...  
**

* * *

La luz del sol le encegueció los ojos apenas salió del hospital.

Habían pasado dos días más desde aquella reunión con la Hokage y Sasuke había salido tan cabreado de ahí que no había dirigido palabra hasta el día siguiente, donde se acercó a dejar una pila de ropas extrañas que había conseguido para él cuando le hubiesen dado de alta.

Luego, simplemente, se encontró siguiéndole con esos pantalones anaranjados (aunque no iba a quejarse, eran tremendamente cómodos) y esa camiseta negra. Las sandalias hacían que le entrasen piedrecillas en los pies.

—Esto es absurdo —escuchó murmurar a Sasuke delante de él.- Ésta tarea no es cosa de jounin...

—¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó adelantando el paso. Al posicionarse a su lado y verle la cara más de cerca pudo llegar a la conclusión de que eran más o menos del mismo porte, aunque Sasuke se veía más joven.

—Soy un ninja de alto rango —explicó pesaroso—, no debería estar aquí como tu estúpida niñera.

Habían muchas cosas que molestaban a Naruto, sin duda, y una de ellas era la soberbia. Y menos le gustaba ser la carga de un soberbio.

—Yo no pedí nada de esto —gruñó de mala gana, recibiendo una mirada de parte del moreno—. Podría arreglármelas solo.

—Qué más quisiera yo.

Realmente por fuera todo era distinto a su ciudad: el suelo era de gravilla, las construcciones eran de adobe y la estructura de todo era algo laberíntica; hacían bien en llamarle aldea. La gente que pasaba por el lado de ellos les dedicaba una mirada extrañada, haciéndole sentir como un forastero.

—Iremos a mi casa -informó el pelinegro, doblando por una esquina donde le pareció ver un puesto de ramen—. Como le causes algún problema a mi familia, te mataré.

—¿No crees que es algo precipitado presentarme a tu familia? — bromeó, intentando aligerar el ambiente. Después de todo, si no iba a volver a su estúpida vida sin importancia, al menos debería adaptarse a la nueva como tal.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que...-o tal vez era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban—. Nada.

Realmente esperaba que ese lugar no significase para él un infierno, como había sido su otra vida. Analizándolo -había tenido tiempo para pensarlo estando en cama, después de todo- no sabía si algún día volvería su vida a la normalidad, o si algún día despertaría de aquél sueño; pero lo que sí sabía era que lo más probable es que no quisiese volver.

No sabía si las personas que habitaban ahí sabían que había llegado ahí como un completo extraño. Aunque tampoco estaba muy seguro, de todas formas él siempre había sido una persona algo llamativa.

Le extrañó -aunque él sabía que podría encontrarse con algo así- que no hubiese transportes además de algunas carretas que acarreaban pan y verduras. Los tramos no parecían muy largos, pero de igual forma llevaba media hora caminando a paso rápido y sus costillas algo sanadas le estaban exigiendo que terminase de hacer lo que estuviese haciendo luego.

Sasuke caminaba frente a él con tal porte y normalidad que casi podía llegar a verse mayor que él, aunque en algún momento pudo haber estado completamente seguro de que eso no era así. Se veía algo más bajito y, quizás sin tener mucho que ver con la edad, no tenía sombra de barba o bigote siquiera. No era un perfecto lector de personalidades, pero los ojos de aquél hombre le hacían encoger el estómago: había cierta soledad en ellos que aseguraba que sólo él mismo podría reconocer. La curiosidad de conocerlo más iba en crecimiento, sobre todo ahora que estaría a cargo de él.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

El moreno volteó su cabeza y alzó una ceja sin dejar de caminar.

—Diecinueve.

—Oh -comentó Naruto—, ya eres mayor de edad.

Sasuke le agarró del brazo cuando siguió de largo, distraído, por la calle principal y le hizo doblar por una entrada que tenía un abanico gigante pintado a grafiti.

—Normal. Soy mayor de edad hace cuatro años.

—¿Cuatro?

—Es lo que dije.

—Vaya...

No quiso pensar en lo que habría pasado un pobre niño de apenas trece años siendo mayor de edad. Seguramente y con lo bien parecido que era, se habría iniciado a esa edad en el sexo o en el alcohol.

Cuando el moreno soltó el agarre de su brazo, notó que estaban en una especie de barrio exclusivo de esa aldea, incluso había un pequeño parque de juegos centralizado en el lugar. No le volvió a dirigir la palabra al otro chico hasta que hubieron llegado a una casa un tanto alejada. Era muy del estilo de las casas antiguas de _su mundo_.

—Quítate los zapatos.

Obedeció mansamente la orden apenas llegaron al vestíbulo, donde habían otro par más de calzados. Supuso que uno era el calzado de la madre y otro del padre de Sasuke, debido al tamaño y a los colores que tenían. Sasuke se precipitó descalzo sobre el pasillo de madera y golpeó la primera puerta corredera y la voz suave de una mujer le indicó que pasara. Al abrir, el olor de lo que creyó que era comida invadió sus sentidos y recordó lo hambriento que había estado durante esos tortuosos días de suero y gelatina.

Se sentía extraño estar en casa ajena en un mundo desconocido -rió mentalmente ante aquello, ya que aquél mundo era lejos más cómodo que el suyo-, pero no se paró a pensarlo demasiado y entró a la cocina. Una mujer muy hermosa, tanto como Sasuke, se abalanzó sobre él de inmediato y le tendió amablemente una taza con té. No quería sonar demasiado fanático, pero sin duda era el moreno en versión mujer.

—Uchiha Mikoto—se presentó con una sonrisa radiante y pasó sus brazos por sus gruesos hombros en un gesto maternal. — Es un agrado que puedas hospedar con nosotros, Naruto. Eres tan bien parecido como me lo ha mencionado Sas —

—Madre —interrumpió Sasuke con las mejillas algo coloradas—, no es necesario...

Mikoto le ofreció sentarse junto a ella para beber la infusión. Ella le recordaba tanto a la imagen maternal que muchos de sus amigos fuera del orfanato habían tenido y había recordado los celos que había sentido durante mucho tiempo por ello. Ahora, simplemente, se dejó sentar y bebió ante la cortés sonrisa de la señora.

—Le agradezco mucho el alojamiento, señora —retribuyó luego de haber terminado su tasa. Sasuke le miraba desde el umbral de la puesta—. No sé muy bien qué sucedió, pero...-err, gracias.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Puedes sentirte como en casa.

* * *

**...:::Akuma no Umi:::...**

* * *

La habitación de Sasuke era bastante grande, y aunque la personalidad del moreno le habría hecho pensar que hasta las paredes serían tan negras como su humor, resultó ser bastante acogedora. Una vez se hubo sentado sobre la cama de éste, le observó sacar de su armario un colchón enrollado que estiró junto a sus pies.

—¿Por qué tienes un futón ahí?

Sasuke gruño: —No te importa. Dormirás aquí.

—¿Contigo?

Hizo cuenta de que, a pesar de no ser el hombre más brillante del mundo -o de esos dos mundos-, esa pregunta había sido sorprendentemente estúpida y vergonzosa. Se tapó la cara con la palma esperando a que el moreno temperamental le lanzara algún comentario molesto y homofóbico, como estaba acostumbrado a recibir en su vida normal.

—Sí.

Apartó la cara de su mano y lo único que vio fue a Sasuke inclinándose sobre el futón para estirar algunas sábanas. Quizás no le había dado la importancia que el resto le daba... aunque claro, Sasuke no sabía que él era homosexual. No tenía idea si debía aclarar eso o no.

Apenas el más joven terminó con lo que estaba haciendo, soltó un suspiro y le vio caer a su lado con pesar. Parecía ser que había olvidado su mal humor haciendo su cama, así que simplemente decidió relajarse y esperar a que el dolor de costillas se le pasara.

—Así que Uchiha Sasuke, ¿eh? —el mencionado no respondió nada—. Debes tener mucha suerte con las mujeres.

—¿Qué mujeres? —gruñó.— No sé si te fijaste, pero las mujeres del pueblo son contadas con los dedos de las manos.

Ciertamente, ahora que lo analizaba, lo único más cercano a una mujer era aquella Hokage que al parecer era la matriarca del lugar y la madre del Uchiha. En la calle y en el hospital había visto sólo a hombres haciendo distintos tipos de actividades.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Ésta es una aldea dedicada a la milicia del País del Fuego. En ésta aldea las pocas mujeres que hay son ninjas vigentes.

—Oh...

—Así que si lo que pretendes es conocer a alguna, lamento informarte que no sucederá.

Naruto volteó su cara completamente hacia su lado para fijar la mirada en el pelinegro. Se encontraba sacándose la venda que cubría el muslo y la dejó caer con suavidad al piso. Sus manos blancas acariciaron con suavidad donde había estado el trapo y soltó un suspiro casi imperceptible al verse liberado de la presión. Naruto deleitó su mirada con aquella acción e instantáneamente sintió cómo la boca se le secaba. Sasuke era realmente cautivador.

—No me interesan las mujeres -soltó de sopetón, dejándose llevar algo por la visión—. No son especialmente de mi agrado...

—Es lo normal, supongo. Quienes somos de Konoha no estamos muy acostumbrados a ellas.

—¿Y cómo lo hacen para...? — bien, lo acababa de conocer, lo pillaba. Pero su curiosidad había pateado todas las normas sociales que conocía y se había puesto primera en la fila, no había nada que hacer. —Ya sabes...

—¿El sexo?

—¡Eso!

—Bueno, nosotros desarrollamos misiones con hombres todo el tiempo—dijo pensativo—, muy pocas veces pasamos por pueblos donde hay mujeres para pasar la noche.

—¿Y sólo esas pocas veces pueden darse el lujo de tener sexo? —No lo cabía en la cabeza, desde luego que no. Cuando estaba en pareja, no podía soportar pasar más de una semana sin tener relaciones, después de todo, era un hombre y tenía necesidades. Éste era un pueblo lleno de hombres y no podían tener relaciones tan frecuentemente como querían, según había entendido.

—No, por supuesto que no.

—¿Entonces?

—Tenemos sexo entre nosotros.

Desde luego, toda su lógica podía irse a la mierda. ¿Sexo con hombres abiertamente? ¿Qué, de la nada había entrado a ese estúpido _Mar del Diablo_ y había sido inmediatamente catapultado al cielo? No, no, esto real. Uchiha Sasuke, el hombre más apuesto, joven y rudo que había visto jamás tenía sexo con hombres. Él iba a _dormir _en la misma habitación que ese hombre que se permitía tener _sexo_ con hombres. Estaba en medio de un torbellino de emociones cuando él mismo dijo que al carajo con su realidad, él se quedaba allí y nadie le sacaría de eso. Al fin había un lugar fuera de prejuicios, donde él pasaba a ser finalmente un tipo sexualmente adecuado. Podría conocer un hombre, follar, tomarse de la mano y nadie les diría nada.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara?

Bien, debía salir de su ensoñación antes de comenzar a babear.

—Disculpa. Sólo me causó algo de sorpresa.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto y abandonó la cama. Se encaminó hacia el armario para sacar algunas ropas cómodas sobre una pequeña mesita de noche.

—Pensé que habías dicho que no te agradaban las mujeres.

—No, no me agradan. —Se apresuró a aclarar—. A mí me gustan sólo los hombres.

Pudo notar como una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia aparecía en los finos rasgos del Uchiha, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que el otro se hacía desecho de aquél chaleco-que parecía antibalas- e iba a hacer lo mismo con la camiseta que llevaba debajo. Su instinto animal de reproducción -"follar ahora, follar ahora" sentía que su cabeza le ordenaba- se mantuvo a raya, no sin cierta dificultad, incluso cuando el moreno dejó a la vista una espalda blanca y bien formada, con unos rasguños que estaban lejos de ser desagradables. Parecía que trabajaba bastante bien su cuerpo.

—¿Qué...? — ¡Hazte hombre, maldita sea! —¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sasuke se volteó para mirarle con curiosidad, pero él simplemente pasó de eso y miró su perfecto estómago, tan blanco como su espalda. Contenerse y dormir al lado de ese ninja peligroso, que además tenía un cuerpo justo como a él le gustaban, iba a ser un suplicio verdadero. Ni siquiera podría hacer un asalto nocturno si quería permanecer vivo en aquél nuevo paraíso.

—Me cambio de ropa —explicó, y tras echarle una mirada detenidamente, mostró la segunda sonrisita suficiente del día—. Dile a tu _amigo_ que se calme, no vaya a explotar en las sábanas limpias que he puesto.

Oh sí, definitivamente iba a ser una noche difícil.

* * *

¡Ya sé, ya sé! No he actualizado aún Hit the Road, soy una vergüenza Juro por lo hijos que aún no tengo que lo subiré antes de que termine Marzo, no me comportaré una una vil víbora otro mes más x'D Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, preferí avanzar la relación entre este par de niñatos y ponerle inicio a la acción que vendrá más adelante. Ya sabes niñas, cada review para mí es un encanto y gracias a las chiquillas que me han agregado a facebook para darme las buenas vibras. Si no fuera por que todas viven muy lejos, haría que fuesen todas mis esposas (SÍ, MI PROPIO HAREM).

Nos vemos al próximo, gente bonita -guiño, beso con segundas intenciones-,


	3. El verdadero Sasuke

**ADVERTENCIA: Sí, para que no se pillen con sorpresas luego. Por razones mías de superación, he decidido añadir BDSM y parafilias a Akuma no Umi. Sé que perderé un montón de lectores por ello (vamos, que las conozco) y de verdad lo lamento por quienes no les guste el género. Por otro lado, también debo decirles que será leve, porque aún me falta experiencia en ello y que lo añadiré más adelante, no en este capítulo. Vuelvo a reiterarles que es un NaruSasu.**

* * *

****

Akuma no Umi

**Capítulo III: El verdadero Sasuke**

* * *

La noche pasó confusa para Naruto. Sus pulsiones, parte del instinto sexual, se hicieron presentes cuando la luz de la luna había dejado de filtrarse con intensidad sobre la habitación. Calculaba que podrían haber sido las cuatro o cinco de la mañana cuando el dolor de las costillas pasó a segundo plano y, desobedeciendo a medias la orden de Sasuke sobre no ensuciar las sábanas, introdujo su mano bajo el elástico del pantalón. Moría de calor y de ganas de tocarse. El olor embriagante de Sasuke inundaba la habitación, su futón, su almohada, su ropa. Él simplemente no podía mantenerse al margen de ello, y pensando en el cuerpo de la cama contigua, tomó la erección entre sus dedos e hizo un movimiento constante de sube y baja.

Lo peor no había sido el hecho de haber estado masturbándose casi una hora, lanzando gemidos ahogados y pequeños jadeos, si no el hecho de que unos diez minutos antes de llegar al orgasmo más fuerte y delicioso que habría tenido, Sasuke se había volteado hacia él. Sus ojos ya no eran negros, si no que de un color escarlata intenso. No se escandalizó, pero le devolvió una mirada a modo de disculpas. Habían mantenido las miradas fijas durante un instante, hasta que los ojos del Uchiha se detuvieron oportunamente sobre su entrepierna.

—No la mantengas dentro del pantalón. Hazlo fuera.

La voz ronca e incitante de Sasuke hizo que el pantalón bajase hasta sus rodillas y su miembro, algo húmedo por esparcir el líquido preseminal a través de la longitud, quedó expuesto a la superficie, balanceándose un poco. Los ojos rojos se entornaron.

—Continúa.

Y así lo hizo. Con el dedo pulgar sobre la cabeza y el resto de la palma entornándose sobre su polla, y con la otra acariciando su vientre, el orgasmo más delicioso de su vida le asaltó, dejándole exhausto y con la parte baja del estómago y las manos con salpicaduras de semen.

Los ojos de Sasuke volvían a ser oscuros.

—Ve a limpiarte. El baño está al fondo del pasillo.

Naruto observó a Sasuke voltearse hacia el lado opuesto, ofreciéndole la vista de su nuca , y se tapó.

Confundido y pegajoso, se levantó del colchón y se subió el pantalón hacia las caderas. No se sentía avergonzado de que Sasuke le hubiese mirado mientras se tocaba pensando en él, es más, para él suponía una clara señal de que no era del total desagrado del moreno. Al momento de iniciar su fechoría, lo único que podía pensar era en poner a Sasuke a cuatro patas sobre el colchón; inclusive se había imaginado penetrando una estrechez exquisita.

Salió en busca del baño, no sin antes asegurarse de que no hubiese moros en la costa. Casi trotó al fondo al fondo del oscuro pasillo, en silencio, no queriendo despertar a la dulce Mikoto.

—Menudo lío —suspiró mientras cerraba las puertas detrás de sí. Sin prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa que no fuese el grifo del lavamanos, se abalanzó sobre él y giro la llave, empapando sus manos y bajándose nuevamente los pantalones para acceder a lavar sus partes sucias. Le temblaron las piernas cuando el agua helada le resbaló por los muslos. Levantó la cabeza buscando algo para secarse.

Y lo vio.

Con los ojos algo desenfocados, acercó su rostro todo lo que pudo a otro rostro idéntico detrás del espejo. A ambos costados de sus mejillas, tres largas cicatrices se dibujaban sobre su piel, como si le hubiesen cortado con un cuchillo para hacerle parecer un felino. Asombrado, deslizó sus dedos cuán largas eran las marcas. Y al no sentir ni relieve, ni coagulación, se espantó. No estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó con cara de imbécil, mirando la transformación de su rostro, pero luego de analizarlo supo que fue bastante.

—¡¿Qué coño es todo esto?! —se subió los pantalones y fue en busca de el primer sospechoso en haberle causado tal transformación detestable en su rostro: Sasuke. Le valía mierda si le había pillado haciéndose una paja, pagaría un precio alto.

Él era un tipo impulsivo, lo sabía. Siempre lo había sido. Incluso recordaba que en si niñez, le había roto la mandíbula a uno de sus compañeros por esconderle sus cosas, o en su adolescencia, cuando se había liado a golpes con un tipo que se había estado besando con su entonces pareja, el primer novio que había tenido. Era algo intrínseco en él el no medir las consecuencias antes de llevar a cabo sus actos. Fue por ello que, sin meditar que estaba en desventaja en aquél mundo desconocido, donde al parecer la gente poseía poderes extraños; pateó la puerta de la habitación del moreno hasta que ésta quedase metida dentro de la pared. Estaba furioso.

Sasuke dio un respingo dentro de sus cobijas y se volteó inmediatamente hacia él, mirándole con enojo.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, subnormal? —le regañó desde las mantas.

Naruto se acercó a él dando fuertes pisotones. Apenas el otro logró incorporarse sobre la cama, le tomó del cuello del pijama y acercó su rostro hacia el suyo.

—¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi cara, maldito?! —le recriminó totalmente fuera de sí. No iba a dejar que se le escapar—. ¡Me la has deformado!

Se sintió profundamente ofendido cuando el Uchiha, restándole importancia, apartó su agarre de un manotazo y pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Tú llegaste así, so payaso. Aquí nadie te ha hecho nada para que luzcas como un zorro, ¿bien? —tomó sus zapatillas de descanso y se las colocó frente a la mirada atónita del rubio—. Ahora vete a dormir, seguramente habrás despertado a mi madre con tus escándalos.

—No son escándalos —afirmó, resentido—. Han arruinado mi mejor arma de conquista, bastardo.

Sintió la mirada de Sasuke sobre él, casi parecía que no pestañeaba. Los pasos ligeros del menor llegaron junto a sus pies, y sin lograr entender por qué se había acortado tanto la distancia entre ellos, sintió la fría mano del muchacho colocarse sobre una de sus mejillas, acariciándole suavemente por un breve momento.

—Lucen perfectas —la voz aterciopelada del más bajo le hizo sentir un escalofrío—. Mañana iremos donde la Hokage, de todas formas.

La sensación de abandono que quedó palpitante en su corazón le acompañó desde que Sasuke se alejó de él y bajó a la cocina, hasta que calló profundamente dormido una hora después.

* * *

**Akuma no Umi**

Al llegar a la torre del Hokage, Sasuke le paseó por varios pasillos confusos. Iba de aquí para allá, haciendo esto y aquello, terminando por aburrirlo. Finalmente, después de todo lo que había tenido que seguirle, el muy bastardo tuvo la desfachatez de dejarle abandonado en medio de una recurrida habitación con ninjas. Muchos de ellos no le quitaban la mirada de encima, pudo notar, y se sintió repentinamente incómodo.

—Hay que joderse... —murmuró malhumorado, pensando en las muchas maneras que seguramente le cobraría el mal rato a su _niñera voyerista_ volviendo a casa.

Analizando la situación, la cosa no iba tan mal entre ellos. Él nunca se había restringido cuando sabía que alguien le gustaba, y de cierta forma, Sasuke lo hacía. A pesar de su mal humor y actitud extraña, sentía que de alguna manera eso era algo que a él le gustaba, la capacidad de poder llevarle la contraria. Tampoco se desvivía por él, ni hablar: apenas le conocía, pero había algo en él que hacía que Naruto se sintiera hipnotizado. Él de por sí era de naturaleza dominante, y su instinto le decía que Sasuke también lo era, pero de forma distinta.

Un tipo se dejó caer en el asiento contiguo con un suspiro cansado, seguido de otros dos hombres más que lucían decepcionados. Naruto volteó la cabeza hacia el lado contrario para que no fuesen a pensar que estaba interesado en lo que fuese que les estuviera pasando.

—Tres misiones consecutivas, ¿es que no se cansa ya? —se quejó el que estaba a su lado, con esas extrañas marcas rojas delineadas sobre sus pómulos—. ¡Es una bruja!

—Me parece que no se ha percatado de que hoy hemos llegado de una—compartió el segundo, el cual al mirarle Naruto lo asoció mínimamente a Sasuke. Mínimamente porque, claro, no le llegaba ni a los talones.

—Las mujeres son problemáticas—terció otro, que a él al menos le provocó unas ganas de dormir increíbles.

—Con el único que ha tenido condescendencia es con la puta de Sasuke—al escuchar el nombre de la persona con la que vivía, Naruto volteó la cabeza sin ningún disimulo para poder escuchar bien la conversación—. Aunque está bien. Seguramente lo que necesita la vieja es algún polvo...

Tuvo la imagen más desagradable que se le había pasado por la cabeza durante aquellos días, y era la de la señora Hokage inclinada sobre ese enorme escritorio de madera, desnuda, con sus enormes pechos al aire y Sasuke detrás de ella, con los pantalones por las rodillas, penetrándola duro y parejo.

Sintió ganas de vomitar.

—Eh, compañero —le llamó el chico tatuado. _Mierda_—, ¿te sientes bien?

Quiso hacerse el desentendido, voltear la cabeza y salir caminando de ahí como si no hubiese escuchado nada, pero su mirada azul se entornó sobre el chico. No le quedó alternativa.

—Estoy perfectamente —era como su primera vez después de haber salido de la academia. Hablaba con más seguridad de la que tenía.

Sintió la mirada penetrante de los tres jóvenes a su lado e hizo como si no pasara nada. Se acomodó la ropa que Sasuke le había prestado ese día, puesto que sus pantalones del otro día terminaron irremediablemente en la lavadora por sus actos pecaminosos.

—Yo te he visto —afirmó uno de ellos, moreno y casi transparente de piel. Su expresión de no tener emoción hizo que Naruto tuviese profundos deseos y pararse y partirle la cara en cuatro—. ¿Tú no eres el tío que se está follando a Sasuke?

La mandíbula casi le cayó al suelo de la pura sorpresa. ¡Ese idiota tenía el atrevimiento de decir así, sin más, tal idiotez! Se le subieron todos los colores al pensar que si él pensaba eso, quizás muchos más pensarían lo mismo. No era que le avergonzara el hecho de que todos pensaban que se follaba a Sasuke —el moreno le había explicado que eran normales las relaciones entre hombres—, sino el hecho de que ni siquiera lo hacía.

—¿Lo dices enserio? ¡Menudo suertudo, hombre! —le felicitó el castaño de las mejillas peculiares—. ¡Es un tío muy estrecho, una delicia!

Naruto jamás había sido un gran pensador. En la escuela, siempre había pasado con calificaciones pobres y leer no había sido lo suyo si no hasta que conoció el amor. Había leído libros de distintos géneros, incluso filosofía, cosa que nunca había entendido totalmente; y eso se debía, quizás, a que no se daba el suficiente tiempo para reflexionar lo que leía. Con el tiempo había aprendido, y justo ese momento era la prueba de ello.

Si ese tipo decía con tanta seguridad que Sasuke era estrecho, tenía que ser por algo.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó descolocado.

—¡No te hagas, vamos! —el tío molesto le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro—. Sasuke ha sido uno de los mejores polvos de mi vida, ¡es una lástima que no se repitan! —sintió cómo se le arremolinaba la bilis en la garganta—. ¿Recuerdas el tuyo, Sai?

—Impresionante —respondió al nombre de Sai el de aspecto fantasmagórico—. Sabe muy bien cómo moverse.

Sentía la cabeza muy, muy apretada y de pronto le comenzaron a doler las costillas. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte y sintió la sangre recorrer sus venas como si fuese aceite. Los ojos habían comenzado a pesarle y una sensación repentina de malestar se alojó en un lugar cercano a su pecho.

—¡Y ese culo sentado sobre nuestra polla! ¿Cuánto llevan follando? Seguro no te ha dicho que se aburre rápido, el muy bastardo. ¡Una semana y ya!

Fue algo instantáneo. De pronto, una cólera insufrible había calado dentro de cada uno de sus huesos y todo se volvió oscuro. Y húmedo, muy húmedo.

Un escalofrío pasó por cada una de sus vértebras, sacudiéndole, cuando vio frente a él una reja enorme con un sello puesto en medio de la oscuridad. Sus pies estaban mojados, hundidos en una sustancia espesa, tibia y burbujeante. Nunca había visto algo tan estremecedor en su vida, incluso cuando había tenido que lastimar de muerte por un bien social. No, esto era una realidad terrible y desconocida para él.

Una sombra enorme tras la reja le hizo mantenerse quieto, sin apenas respirar.

—_Ese chico nos está molestando_.

La voz monstruosa proveniente de la criatura tras la reja le hizo sentir el miedo absoluto. Víctima del pánico, miró hacia todos lados en busca de una salida. No había ninguna, sólo oscuridad.

—_Debemos matarlo, Naruto. Nos está molestando..._

Esa cosa estaba usando un todo de voz tan seductor que por un momento Naruto se dejó llevar.

—No quiero lastimarlo.

La criatura detrás del sello rió de forma macabra y varias burbujas se reventaban y volvían a formarse alrededor de él. Aquél sello debía ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para que una criatura de tal tamaño no pudiese escaparse del lugar. Se sentía espantado y a la vez seguro.

—_Tienes que ponerle fin a sus burlas..._

—No quiero. Ha sido un mal entendido.

—_Debes matarlo._

—¡No!

—_Está molestando a Sasuke. Tú no quieres que nadie moleste_ _a Sasuke_.

—Es verdad, no quiero que nadie le moleste, pero...

—_¡Entonces mátalo!_

—¡No!

A sus ojos les costó acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación.

La sorpresa de tener tres personas encima, y otro frente a él, siendo alzado del piso por sus propias manos, le hicieron tener el peor sentimiento del mundo: el de no entender nada.

—Baja a Kiba, Naruto.

Esa voz, la relajante voz de Sasuke entrando por su canal auditivo le hizo sentir la calma. Sus brazos obedecieron de a poco, relajando sus músculos, poniendo lentamente el cuerpo del chico que respondía al nombre de Kiba en el suelo. Podía sentir la mirada de los otros dos tipos de antes, mirándole con sorpresa, y con ellos otra gente desconocida que pasaba por ahí como si todo aquello fuera un espectáculo. La mirada más importante de todas, la de Sasuke, le taladraba la nuca y sospechaba que estaba usando esos ojos rojos que le había visto la noche anterior.

—Ahora suéltalo.

Falange por falange, fue soltando el cuello de la peluda chaqueta del castaño, que le miraba horrorizado. No recordaba haberse movido siquiera de donde estaba, y seguramente su expresión era tan horrorizada como la del chico Kiba. Había tanta tensión que permanecer tieso en medio de la habitación le pareció lo más apropiado. Los pasos de Sasuke de adelantaron a él y apartó al castaño de un empujón.

—No fastidies—le advirtió.

Kiba sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, aún bastante asombrado. —Ha sido él —replicó—. Que te lo vayas follando por ahí sin que sepa lo que haces está mal. Le harás sufrir.

El tipo soñoliento, que se había mantenido al margen de todo el revuelo, tomó a Kiba del hombro y le empujó hacia la puerta de salida norte, seguido por el otro que les acompañaba. Seguía escuchando los parloteos del castaño desde el pasillo, que despotricaba en contra del moreno por sus malas prácticas. La gente dejó de prestar atención y poco a poco reanudaban sus quehaceres.

Esa gran opresión en el pecho le hizo sentir cabreado. Recordó la primera vez que sintió amor por otro hombre igual a él: su compañero, el de la cama número 75. Jamás olvidaría los abrazos, las declaraciones, los infantiles juramentos de amor eterno, las caricias y los besos de la primera persona importante en su vida. Y tampoco podría olvidar esa sensación de suma tristeza cuando su novio había decidido que él no era lo suficientemente bueno y que había encontrado a otra persona que le hacía realmente feliz.

Era el mismo sentimiento avasallador de decepción que sentía hacia Sasuke en ese momento. No era amor, pero sí había tenido la esperanza de que, al verse tan frío y distante; esos coqueteos habían ido para él con intenciones especiales.

Herido en el orgullo, pasó por el costado del moreno y le pasó a llevar el hombro contrario con el suyo propio, empujándole levemente. Caminando hacia la salida que habían tomado los otros muchachos, supo que Sasuke le había alcanzado. No había que ser un listillo para saber que Sasuke se había resentido.

—No tienes derecho, imbécil —le recriminó, siguiéndole. Naruto pensó que era un error que lo hiciese, puesto que ni él mismo sabía dónde demonios se dirigía—. Lo que yo haga o con mi vida es problema mío.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —le gritó, pasando de él—. Antes de sacar tus propias conclusiones podrías preguntar qué fue lo que realmente pasó. No tengo puta idea de cómo llegó ese idiota a mis manos, pero para que te enteres, se lo merecía. Creo que incluso me hizo alucinar con una bestia... ¡Pero da igual, porque te de todas formas la pelea quedará en el olvido y te irás a coger con quien te dé la gana! ¿no es así?

Sasuke, muy rápido, le estampó contra la pared. Naruto alzó una ceja, pensando que ese tipo había comenzado por perder la cabeza.

—¿Qué clase de bestia?

—Una muy grande. Estaba encerrada tras una reja —muy a la defensiva, y frustrado además, dejó escapar un bufido para que el otro sacase sus garras de encima.

Sasuke le miró durante unos instantes, cosa que le hizo revolver el estómago. _No, que su mirada es así. Todos le miran por eso. Todos lo quieren para ellos mismos._

—Mierda —le escuchó decir bajito.

* * *

**Akuma no Umi**

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que había llegado a alojarse en la casa de los Uchiha, y tres desde que había pedido que le cambiasen de la habitación de Sasuke con la excusa de que este mismo le había pisado las costillas, ya casi recuperadas, cada vez que quería bajar de la cama durante la noche y le dolía como el infierno. Sucesos que habían pasado efectivamente, pero de no ser porque estaba muy cabreado con él, habría soportado gustoso durante varias semanas más.

Se había negado profundamente a compartir algún espacio con Sasuke. Incluso, el mismo día en el que había decidido que no quería verle la cara, le había pedido muy amablemente a la señora Uchiha si no causaría las molestias durmiendo con el futón en la habitación donde se encontraban la lavadora y la secadora. Ésta, poniendo cara de estar profundamente extrañada, le explicó que había más habitaciones disponibles y que no entendía por qué Sasuke no le habría ofrecido alguna de esas desde un principio. Naruto supuso que era porque el otro estaba muy seguro de poder seducirlo —sí, le había engatusado, pero él tampoco era un corto como para seguir creyendo esa porquería—, pero al final le saldría el tiro por la culata. Mikoto se ganó el puesto de la señora más adorable de todos los mundos paralelos cuando se ofreció a ayudarle a acomodarse como quisiese.

Ese mismo día, Sasuke había ido donde estaba él y le había recriminado que con irse de su alcoba no sacaba nada, de todas formas estaban viviendo bajo la misma casa y era su obligación mantenerle vigilado. Naruto simplemente respondió mostrándole el dedo del corazón y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Vaya disgusto. Comenzaba a pensar que vivir en ese mundo sería tan difícil como cuando trabajaba amenazando con disparos a los narcotraficantes, cosa para la cual no había estudiado. Su vida era algo injusta y paradójica desde cierto punto de vista. Él, indocumentado y figurando sin apellido, viviendo en un lugar desconocido... seguramente él mismo se habría llevado a prisión.

Se había pasado muy poco tiempo en el baño desde que había llegado, y cuando lo hacía, no podía evitar mirar esas marcas delineadas sobre su rostro, algo nostálgico al recordar de Sasuke le había dicho que le quedaban bien.

El ambiguo de Sasuke.

Al caer la noche, víctima de un serio aburrimiento producto del claustro, se dedicó a mirar el techo con algo de nostalgia. Se sentía un tío sin caso, y estaba sintiendo algo de necesidad de su solo y frío apartamento, de las estupideces de Yamasaki, de conducir tras algún traficante de cocaína; incluso le estaba dando igual haber estado en ello cuando había estudiado como forense para entrar al área de homicidios.

Unos ligeros golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus lamentos.

—Pase.

El rostro impertérrito de el Uchiha atravesó la puerta, provocando que tomara acciones inmediatamente y se sentó sobre la cama por si acaso el imbécil intentaba lanzarse sobre él —no es que se lo mereciera de todos modos, pero no perdía nada con ser precavido—.

—He pasado por el despacho de la Hokage. Me ha dejado tus cosas...

En sus manos, Sasuke llevaba el vestigio de su vida anterior: los jeans, la chaqueta de policía, su camisa, sus zapatos y el enorme bolso que debería contener sus armas y artículos forenses. Se levantó de un salto para ir en busca de sus cosas y se las arrebató de las manos al chico con brusquedad. No quería que se quedara con nada que le perteneciera.

—¿Lo han rescatado todo? —preguntó impresionado. Jamás pensó que todo lo que había traído con él terminaría ahí. Quizás su ropa, que era algo que llevaba encima de por sí, pero no su maletín con herramientas—. Impresionante...

—No sabía que eras policía. —le dijo Sasuke casualmente. Casi parecía querer disculparse.

—Lo soy —le corrigió—, aunque aquí no tiene ningún valor.

El moreno se acercó a su cama y se sentó en la orilla, esperando a que él le siguiese. Alzó una ceja al ver las confianzas que se estaba tomando incluso si sabía que estaba algo cabreado con él aún.

—Para mí lo tiene —le dijo—. Mi padre era el jefe de policía aquí. No había sabido de un policía hace años.

Naruto decidió que no podía estar enojado con él por mucho tiempo al ver lo nostálgico que se había puesto. Sí, quizás a él no debería interesarle si Sasuke se acostaba con uno, o con un millón de ninjas, él no era suyo; y aunque el pensamiento le hiciese tener retorcijones en el estómago, lo dejó estar. De todas formas, él no era de ese mundo y jamás lo sería. Simplemente dejaría las cosas fluir, como debería ser siempre.

Enternecido, y con unas ganas enormes de tener al joven entre sus brazos, se sentó a su lado y le indicó con un movimiento de manos que se sentase sobre sus piernas. Sasuke no opuso mucha resistencia, y sentado sobre las rodillas de Naruto, se dejó acariciar en el cabello durante un par de horas.

Esa noche, Naruto recibió un dulce beso en los labios antes de caer dormido.

* * *

Les quiero agradecer un montón por la buena aceptación. Me apresuraré a responder los reviews mañana, por que a estas horas estoy muerta. Les informo a mis queridas lectoras de FFnet que me siento bastante a gusto con ustedes, y se los digo porque esta será siempre la primera página en la que actualizaré y en la que tendré siempre sus reviews al día, no así Amor Yaoi, que a mi juicio es una página realmente fastidiosa (sin mencionar a la gente, pero no entraré en detalles porque seguro también aquí hay muchas que leen por allá). En fin, sólo vendría siendo eso... ¡Se pondrá mejor al próximo, se los aseguro! -guiños-. Un agradecimiento especial a la guapetona de **Em Hatake**, es que no lo puedo evitar, esta tía me encanta.


	4. Edipo Rey

_**Capítulo dedicado a la bella Tati, que me dio el privilegio de mirar sus fotos prohibidas.**_

* * *

_Cuando Naruto comenzó a sentirse interesado sexualmente en otro hombre, pensó que era normal. Nunca le habían advertido que aquello traería consecuencias, quizás porque sus tutores asumían que la naturaleza se encargaría de hacer que él se fijase en alguna buena muchacha del hogar como el resto de los niños. Pero Naruto solía sorprender a la gente incluso cuando no quería hacerlo._

_Su novio, en ese entonces, se había negado a tener sexo con él porque le decía que era demasiado pronto. Sí, Naruto sabía que a los casi dieciséis no era adecuado comenzar con ese tipo de actividades, pero le estaba costando contenerse. Por las noches solía morderse los nudillos hasta dejar una ligera marca de sangre hecha por sus dientes. No tener que masturbarse frente al resto de los chicos -dependiendo de la ocasión, muchas veces desconocidos- con los que compartía la habitación era torturante._

_Naruto no le había insistido mucho más acerca del tema. Se dedicaba a masturbarse sólo cuando su erección era demasiado dolorosa como para llevarla con él._

_Así fue durante un mes después de que hubiese planteado la idea, su novio no había vuelto a hablar de ello y él tampoco. Sin embargo, uno de aquellos días el otro hombre se había escabullido en su cama durante la noche y se había montado sobre sus caderas con una erección que le había sorprendido _—_él no había visto más erecciones que la suya propia_—_._

_Sentirse dentro de él había sido una sensación fuera de su mundo, tanto que estuvo cerca de los diez minutos sin moverse. Entonces, cuando había comenzado el vaivén de su pareja sobre su piel, el vértigo y el placer se adueñaron de él. Sus uñas resbalaron con fuerza sobre la espalda del adolescente mientras contenía un jadeo de placer al sentir la estrechez en sus carnes, tanto así que el chico detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para fulminarle con la mirada._

—_¿Qué estás haciendo? _—_le había preguntado, cabreado, apartando las manos de su espalda. Naruto observó que había ligeros rastros de sangre dentro de sus uñas._

—_Lo siento..._

—_Da igual _—_había salido de su interior sin mucha ceremonia y le había dejado ahí, acostado y desnudo sobre la cama. Observó su espalda desde la lejanía casi sin aliento._

_Era lo más hermoso que había visto._

* * *

**Akuma no Umi**

**Capítulo IV: Edipo Rey**

* * *

A través de la ventana podía observar sólo neblina. El paisaje gris de la aldea hizo que Naruto apegase su nariz al cristal, recordándole aquél día en que su embarcación había sufrido las consecuencias al verse sometido a las intensas olas del Mar del Diablo. Se preguntó si alguno de sus compañeros habría sufrido la misma suerte que él después del accidente.

Por el clima se le hizo difícil deducir la hora. Sabía que no había logrado dormir mucho por el enorme peso de sus ojeras, y porque sus sueños relacionados con aquella bestia se hacían cada vez más frecuentes y realistas. Había llegado a verse a sí mismo convertido en un monstruo y aquello hacía que se levantase sobresaltado cuando aún los faroles de la aldea seguían encendidos.

No había visto a Sasuke hace dos días. Durante aquél tiempo quiso evitar el encierro en la habitación y decidió ayudar a la siempre adorable Mikoto con los quehaceres del hogar, nunca nada muy distinto a lo que hacía él durante su vida cotidiana, la dinámica era siempre bastante parecida. Era necesario mencionar que, durante aquellos días, lo único de lo cual no se podía quejar era de la comida: la señora tenía un don para cocinar, le daba aquél toque hogareño a la frialdad de la casa.

Sasuke le había mencionado que sus exámenes médicos estaban listos, pero que no podría acceder a la información en algunos días más, debido que había que analizar situaciones complejas que se estaban presentando con respecto a su sangre y flujo de _chrakra_. Él no podía entender aún qué demonios era un _chakra_, pero seguramente era muy importante para la gente de la aldea. _Demasiado espirituales_, había pensado.

La neblina se volvió más espesa con el pasar de las horas.

Se bañó y se vistió con la ropa que Sasuke le dejaba preparada todas las mañanas. No lograba verlo, pero de alguna forma Naruto sabía que se preocupaba por él consiguiendo ropas de su talla cada día. Lo único que le incomodaba era no usar interiores, aunque pensó con optimismo que debía adaptarse a ello porque quizás la gente de ahí no estaba acostumbrada a ello.

Al salir al pasillo, pudo notar la diferencia de temperatura que había entre su cuarto y el resto de la casa. Claro, Sasuke no tenía por qué saber que aquél día haría un frío extraordinario, por lo que le había dejado ropa tan ligera como los días anteriores. Diciéndose a sí mismo que al moreno no le importaría si asaltaba alguno de sus abrigos, se encaminó a la habitación del chico. Podía ver su aliento hacer una nube de vapor frente a él.

—Nadie podrá tomar tu lugar. Tranquilo.

La voz provenía del interior de la habitación del Uchiha. Naruto estuvo tentado a abrir un poco más al reconocer la voz, pero el fugaz recuerdo de Kiba hablando sobre la promiscuidad de Sasuke le detuvo al instante. ¿Podría ser que Sasuke tuviese a alguno de sus amantes en la habitación? ¿Podría tener el descaro, después de todo, de traerlos a casa con Mikoto y él presentes? Tragó saliva un par de veces, intentando calmar sus ansias. Él era un tipo de simbolismos, para él los besos significaban _algo_, por ello es que había estado fantaseando con aquél día en que el menor se había despedido con uno de ellos.

Vencido por la curiosidad y el enojo, se apoyó en la pared junto a la puerta, aún sabiendo que podría encontrarse con cualquier imagen desagradable. Encontrar a Sasuke montado sobre cualquier tipo era lejos lo más desagradable que podía imaginarse en aquél momento.

—Has estado fuera mucho tiempo —esa era la voz de Sasuke. Naruto pudo notar su voz suave acariciar su oreja—. Han sido meses, en normal que estuviese preocupado.

El sonido de los resortes de la cama de Sasuke le perturbó. Sabía que debía salir de ahí, que no era su asunto; sin embargo, sus pies no le permitían moverse. Al no escuchar nada venir durante los siguientes minutos, soltó el aire aliviado. Como espía se habría muerto de hambre, se dijo, y siendo impulsado por su instinto y curiosidad se acercó nuevamente a la puerta y empujó un poco.

Era un hombre un poco más alto que Sasuke y su cabello estaba anudado en una coleta, esos fueron los únicos detalles físicos que pudo notar a la lejanía; aunque éstos aún siendo algo en lo que Naruto solía indagar, lo que más le llamó la atención fue el íntimo abrazo que mantenían ambos: un brazo recorriendo la espalda contraria, la de Sasuke, y ese tono especial que había utilizado momentos antes le hizo sacar conclusiones inmediatas.

_Vaya..._

Se alejó de ahí en un pis-pas, conteniendo el aliento hasta llegar hacia su habitación. _Vale_, se dijo, _no seas idiota. Debiste haberlo sabido_. Era obvio que Sasuke salía con alguien, un hombre así no debería ser un hombre que pasa desapercibido para nadie. Los rumores acerca de su promiscuidad habían dañado su percepción: ¿qué le había hecho pensar que su trato con él era especial?

Suspiró y luego sus labios formaron una sonrisa afectada. Era demasiado crédulo.

—¿Naruto?

La voz del susodicho atravesó la puerta y le hizo sonreír sarcástico, casi como si le hubiese estado llamando con el pensamiento. Pero, por supuesto, lo que menos deseaba era verlo en ese momento. Le costaba asimilar la idea.

—¿Qué?

—Déjame pasar, bloqueas la puerta.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido que podría ser a propósito?

Estaba a punto de soltar algo más insultante, pero se detuvo antes de poder soltarlo. No podía comportarse como un irracional.

Varios segundos pasaron antes de que Sasuke volviese a exigir su entrada: —Muévete ya, estúpido.

Lanzando un gruñido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Sasuke le oyera, apartó su espalda de la madera y quitó el seguro de la puerta, dando paso al moreno que le miraba con furia mal contenida. Naruto se preguntó si se había enfadado de esa manera porque no había querido abrirle.

—No pareces contento —le dijo, queriendo quitarle seriedad al asunto.

—¿Qué hacías espiándome?

Naruto durante toda su vida había admitido que él no era especialmente una persona sigilosa, pero en comparación a lo sucedido, podía decir que aquella vez había roto su propio récord. Y le habían pillado. No faltó demasiado tiempo para sentirse totalmente acalorado.

—No te espiaba —aclaró con dificultad. Observó a Sasuke levantar una ceja con escepticismo—. No, de verdad.

—Sentí tu chakra, Naruto. Sé que estabas ahí.

¿Esa porquería otra vez?

—Vale, esa mierda del chakra está comenzando a caerme muy mal —molesto, se dirigió hacia la cama su se sentó sobre ella, hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello rubio y agitándolos con desesperación por encima de su cuero cabelludo—. No estoy de humor.

—Lástima —Sasuke rodó los ojos y lanzó un suspiro cansado, llamando su atención de inmediato—. Era mi hermano.

A Naruto le costó seguir la línea de pensamiento en un principio, pero luego fue capaz de unirlo todo. Eso quería decir que aquél tipo era sangre de Sasuke. Hermanos, hermanos extremadamente cariñosos.

—Tu hermano.

—Eres bastante corto...

—Lo que pasa es que no te creo.

No había razón para hacerle quedar como imbécil. Naruto conocía a gente con hermanos, y entre ellos se lanzaban cuanto objeto podía volar por el aire y se dedicaban palabras de desprecio la mayor parte del tiempo. Eso era ser hermanos, dedicarse palabras de afecto e íntimos abrazos, no.

Su mirada se entornó sobre la imagen del Uchiha, que parecía estar atravesando por una crisis interior que seguramente tendría que ver con su muerte. Naruto no había dicho nada de eso para enojarle, si era sincero, pero lo decía con completa honestidad.

—No es para que te pongas así. Es sólo que se veía demasiado romántico —agregó en un pobre esfuerzo de estabilizar el estado del moreno que parecía echar humo por las orejas—. Perturbador.

Naruto se sintió sorprendido cuando su puerta no cayó al piso luego de semejante portazo que el moreno propinó luego de abandonar la habitación

* * *

**Akuma no Umi**

Naruto le dedicó una breve mirada a Sasuke durante la cena.

Mikoto se había pasado la tarde cocinando para ellos, y antes de que el sol se escondiera anunció que partiría de misión con el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi. Él, que no había querido creer del todo, se sintió avergonzado de haber tratado de mentiroso al más joven en la mañana, y aunque él sabía que Sasuke sentía resentido con él, sonrió internamente al pensar que no estaba con nadie más.

Cuando la señora Uchiha hubo abandonado su hogar, ambos se quedaron merendando en silencio. Naruto se sintió incómodo.

—Ya —suspiró, intentando acabar con aquél ambiente tan hostil—, lo siento.

—Hn.

—No debí llamarte mentiroso esta mañana —le estaba costando el orgullo admitir todo eso. No le gustaba pedir perdón—. Discúlpame.

Se sintió ligeramente frustrado cuando Sasuke le observó sin pestañear durante un minuto, para luego seguir comiendo en completo mutismo. Se sintió incrédulo cuando se dio cuenta de que el tipo le estaba ignorando con descaro, ¿qué? ¿él no tenía derecho a librarse de culpas?

Bastardo.

—Estás siendo un idiota

Sasuke soltó los palillos y le miró atento. Supuso que, después de todo, el muchacho había caído en cuenta de su educación —o la falta de ella—, por lo que había tomando la decisión de dejar de ignorarle cual crío.

—No tenías derecho a decir esa estupidez —murmuró—. Itachi y yo somos muy unidos.

—Sí, ya. Es que no tengo la costumbre de ver a dos hermanos comportarse tan... —¿cómo haría para que no sonara aberrante una vez más? —... _cercanos._

—Todos dicen lo mismo.

Bien, entonces él no estaba tan perdido. Había imaginado que al ser un mundo completamente diferente, esa clase de acercamientos no era mal vista por la sociedad, pero tras el comentario, supuso que en ningún lado era normal que un hermano mayor estuviese hablando prácticamente encima de los labios de un hermano más pequeño.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Observó a Sasuke cenar durante un rato más. Su rostro pálido se ensombrecía ocasionalmente por el flequillo, las pestañas negras y tupidas en sus párpados, las suaves ojeras, la boca ancha y sus labios delgados. La belleza demacrada de un hombre que ha tenido una vida difícil.

No solía emitir juicios sin conocer a la gente de antes. En la academia le habían enseñado a no presentar afirmaciones sin todas las pruebas necesarias para probar lo que él decía, aquello formando ahora parte de su estilo de vida.

—¿Qué hay de tu padre?

Vale, tampoco es que fuese un tipo sutil.

Por breves momentos los ojos negros titilaron al escarlata, provocándole una sensación de ansiedad.

—Murió.

—Oh, lo sien-

—No lo sientas —le cortó Sasuke, esta vez levantando su voz, imponente. El color sangre en sus ojos y la decisión en ellos. Naruto pudo dilucidar en su carácter una pequeña fractura emocional—. Todo es mejor sin él.

Naruto recordó el día en el que despertó y una mujer le sonreía con tristeza por lo opuesto del ventanal. Era uno de sus recuerdos más antiguos, y aún siendo tan remoto, recordaba su soledad. Casi hubiese jurado que había nacido sabiendo que los niños necesitaban padres y él no los tenía, pero estaba bien. Él siempre estaba bien con eso porque no la había pasado mal sin ellos, y tampoco sentía esa tristeza que sentían sus amigos del hogar porque a diferencia de todos él no los había perdido, simplemente nunca estuvieron.

Sasuke era como sus amigos del orfanato.

—¿Puedo saber qué sucedió? —sí, según el carácter malhumorado del moreno, estaba esperando una negativa rotunda; por lo que se dejó escapar un ligero suspiro antes de llevarse los palillos a la boca. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el otro dejó de comer, mostrándose receptivo.

—¿De verdad te interesa? —Naruto asintió con energía—. Es difícil de comprender.

—Pruébame.

Parecía que trataba de ordenar los sucesos en un orden coherente dentro de su mente. Sus párpados cerrados suavemente, sus labios rectos y sus orejas rojas; Naruto se preguntó cómo era posible que aún teniendo cualidades tan comunes como el cabello negro pudiese ser la persona más bella que hubiese conocido en toda su vida. Tragó duro al sentir su corazón oprimido contra su pecho, latiendo desaforado ante la imagen del joven Uchiha. Naruto comprendió que tenía sentimientos, no sabía cuales, hacia el otro.

Un grave carraspeo le hizo despabilar.

—Todo comenzó hace seis años. Mi padre, Fugaku, era en aquél entonces el líder del Clan Uchiha, y por lo tanto, también jefe de la policía de Konoha—Naruto asintió, atento—. Durante aquella época, era bien sabido que mi padre quería que La Fuerza Policial tomara control de la aldea, por ello fue que buscó el apoyo de todos y cada uno de los miembros del Clan—hizo una breve pausa, como queriendo rememorar aquellos días—. Los únicos que se negaron fueron mi madre e Itachi. Mi padre ignoró a Itachi, como era de esperarse debido a su edad, pero mi madre no tuvo la misma suerte. El día antes de que se realizara el Golpe de Estado en contra del Hokage, mi padre prácticamente obligó a mi madre a estar en primera fila en contra de los ANBU. Todos saben que son los primeros en morir, aunque lo hagan en honor y gloria—el creciente sonido de la lluvia después de la niebla le distrajo—. Mi hermano le suplicó que la dejara ir, que él ocuparía su lugar si era necesario, pero no quiso escucharlo y madre tampoco quería ver a Itachi morir. Estábamos bastante perturbados... Itachi siempre tuvo predilección por nuestra madre. Recuerdo que esa noche me pidió perdón tantas veces que las olvidé, aunque no dijo por qué. No lo entendí hasta el día de la batalla, cuando mi padre no llegó a la cabecera de las tropas, cuando nadie dirigió el ataque cuando simplemente todo quedó en nada—Naruto sospechaba lo que venía a continuación—. Itachi le había matado.

No supo si la alteración venía directamente desde su médula espinal, pero de pronto dejó de sentir los brazos y pies, el molesto hormigueo manteniéndose por tortuosos minutos donde se preguntó si podría haber algo más escalofriante que aquello. Él, siendo policía, había visto cuanta cantidad de escenas inquietantes durante la labor, pero los relatos y descubrimientos de por qué ocurrian todas esas cosas seguían provocándole la misma sensación de agitación. Pero por sobretodo, estaba sorprendido. Sasuke le había relatado con una calma escalofriante el escenario de su hermano deshaciéndose de su padre por el bien de su madre.

—Complejo de Edipo —susurró en voz baja, completamente espantado.

—¿El qué? —Sasuke acercó su rostro hacia él.

Tragó saliva. La había cagado una vez ese día, ¿qué más daba una segunda?

—Complejo de Edipo—repitió, no tan seguro.

—¿Qué es eso?

Es decir, ¿debía seguir? Se estaba jugando las pelotas con Sasuke en frente. Él y su bocaza, pensó, que no podía evitar hablar estupideces como si fuese a hablar del clima. Si Sasuke no sabía, era mejor dejarlo en la ignorancia.

—Edipo Rey es una tragedia griega—vale, su mente y su boca no estaban en su mejor momento—. Edipo era el hijo de Layo y Yocasta. Un día, Layo recibe la noticia de que si llegaba a tener un hijo, éste le daría muerte y se casaría con su esposa.—Sasuke se mantuvo serio. Sentía que en cualquier momento se le quebraría la voz—. Y tras haber evitado engendrar un hijo durante mucho tiempo, estando ebrio se unió a su esposa Yocasta y le tuvo a él. Layo se deshizo de él, pero en su adolescencia, Edipo se topó con él, y sin saber que era su padre y rey, le mató. Pasó tiempo antes de que, por salvar al reino de Tebas, a Edipo se le concediera la mano de Yocasta como recompensa y se convirtiese en rey. Incluso tuvieron hijos—el moreno ensanchó levemente los ojos y Naruto asintió—. Lo sé, es escalofriante. La cosa es que después de un tiempo, Yocasta se suicida al saber que Edipo es su hijo, y Edipo al saber que ella era su madre se sacó los ojos con los botones de su vestido.

El repiqueteo de la lluvia aumentó. El sonido sordo contra el tejado les provocaba interrupción en los oídos.

—Buena historia —sacudió sus pestañas, molesto por el sonido de la lluvia—. ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que te he dicho yo, idiota?

Naruto no se dejó llevar por el insulto.

—Tu hermano... —una leve gotera se abrió paso sobre el fregadero—. Se le llama Complejo de Edipo cuando los hijos tienen un deseo, no consiente por supuesto, de mantener una relación sexual con el progenitor del sexo opuesto y eliminar al del mismo sexo al verlo como una amenaza.

La luz de la cocina titiló.

—¿Estás diciendo... —a base de siseos, el moreno intentaba construir la pregunta—... que Itachi está enamorado... —Naruto empezó a notar los primeros signos de furia—... de mi madre?

—Sí.

Se sobresaltó cuando sus puños golpearon la mesa.

—Eres un jodido enfermo.

—Eso no lo digo yo—intentó defenderse—. Lo dice Freud (1).

—¡Que le den a ese hijo de puta también!

_Sasuke es la reina del drama_. Naruto hizo esa observación cuando se apartó de la mesa con gesto trágico y abandonaba la cocina a base de pisotones.

Naruto no pararía de preguntarse en lo que quedaba del día si su relación siempre iba a ser así.

* * *

**Akuma no Umi**

_Ven a mi cuarto._

La nota de Sasuke, con su perfecta caligrafía, temblaba entre sus dedos. Era una sensación de miedo, nervios y ansiedad que le hacía pensar en las mil y una posibilidades de lo que le esperaría entre esas cuatro paredes. ¿Querría hablar con él luego del escándalo de la cena? ¿Querría disculparse? ¿Querría atizarle un par de collejas por entrometido?

¿Querría matarle?

Sonrió amargamente ante su último cuestionamiento. Luego de escuchar el relato de Sasuke, la imagen de los Uchiha se había deformado en su cabeza, haciéndoles verse como seres perversos e inescrupulosos.

Paseó la nota de una mano a otra, esperando a que una respuesta llegara mágicamente a él. Quizás lo mejor sería ignorar la petición y fingir haber estado dormido todo ese tiempo. Tendría que creérselo, después de todo, llevaba casi un mes en aquél claustro y francamente estaba comenzando a perder los estribos.

Aunque, por otro lado, tenía que ver el lado positivo. Quizás un par de puñetazos con Sasuke le ayudarían a alivianar toda la tensión que tenía encima, y si tenía suerte, quizás alcanzaría a ver un pedacito de aquella blanca espalda otra vez.

Exhaló por última vez antes de salir.

* * *

**Akuma no Umi**

El primer beso de sus labios delgados se situó en su cuello, sintiendo el aliento cálido del moreno sobre su piel sensible.

Su manos recorrieron las caderas contrarias con apasionamiento, dejándose llevar por el calor que había dentro de la habitación a pesar del frío que hacía afuera. Los dedos callosos del cuerpo contrario acariciaron su pecho y abdomen bajo la camiseta, arrullando cada músculo bajo cada roce. No había suavidad en su toque y tampoco lo esperaba: Sasuke le podría parecer todo menos un hombre dulce.

Su erección palpitaba de deseo bajo los ligeros bombachos, y estaba seguro de que para Sasuke aquello no había pasado desapercibido; porque no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una de sus manos cubriera su zona genital en una caricia sobre la tela.

—Estás caliente.

Eso puedes apostarlo, pensó, sintiendo los leves jadeos del menor sobre sus labios. Delgados, pálidos, rectos y apetecibles, ahí estaban a punto de ser besado por él. El roce sobre su entrepierna había pasado gradualmente a ser una masturbación que Naruto halló maravillosa. Excitado, se inclinó, dispuesto a devorar la boca que tanto le había estado incitando.

—No lo hagas.

El desconcierto y la frustración se hicieron presentes, pero duraron demasiado poco como para comenzar a analizarlas. Las manos blancas habían liberado su pene de la opresión de la ropa y ahora se encontraba expuesto al medio, duro y cubierto con una ligera capa de aquél líquido transparente que escapaba sin pudor del orificio de su glande. El toque del otro sobre su carne le provocó un pequeño espasmo de placer.

Pero no quería quedarse atrás.

Sin ceremonia alguna, se deshizo de los pantalones de Sasuke a base de tirones, desesperado por manosear la piel que había estado deseando tocar desde que había llegado a tierras desconocidas.

Naruto había visto penes durante toda su vida. En el hogar, él y sus compañeros habían tenido que compartir la ducha más veces de las que podía contar. En su adolescencia, preso de la necedad que correspondía a su edad, había jugado a _quién llega más lejos_ cuando se masturbaban en grupos. Y tampoco era necesario hablar de sus relaciones formales y casuales, no. Ninguna de aquellas veces se podía comparar con lo que estaba viendo en ese momento.

Sasuke era exquisito en toda la extensión de la palabra: dejó escapar su miembro, tan duro como el suyo propio. Era pálido y se veía suave al contrario del resto de su piel. La imagen de su glande ligeramente rosáceo, circuncidado y grueso le hizo sentir resequedad en la boca.

Le masturbó, justo como a él se lo estaban haciendo y podía notar la facilidad con la que su delgada piel subía y bajaba por toda la longitud.

Sasuke exhaló un par de palabras inteligibles sobre el hélix de su oreja, y seguidamente sintió un leve calor chorrear por su vientre.

Él se corrió de forma más escandalosa y prolongada, dejando las manos de Sasuke empapadas en líquido espeso.

Esa noche ambos durmieron en la cama de Sasuke. Naruto esperó a que el moreno se quedase dormido para voltearse y mirarle a la cara mientras dormían. Lo último que vio antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo fueron sus labios.

¿Algún día podría reclamarlos como suyos?

* * *

Sí, ya sé: "¡fusilen a la manzana!".

Una vez más vengo con la cabeza gacha y muy, muy avergonzada por el tiempo que ha pasado y yo sin actualizar, pero todo tiene sus explicaciones. Primero, ésta capítulo fue un auténtico lío porque saqué mucho, metí mucho, cambié mucho y al final quedó dividido en dos, aun auténtico desastre si a ello le sumamos el síndrome de la página en blanco. Y segundo, la universidad me traga como una pastilla de ibuprofeno.

Quiero aclarar un par de cosas sobre el fanfic: como primer comentario, coloqué esa introducción sobre Naruto para que el BDSM no les pille volando bajo. Segundo: aquí no hay cabos sueltos. Todo sucede por algo, y si Sasuke se comporta como se comporta no es porque un día se despertó y pensó "sí, quiero que me follen por el culo". Tercero y muy importante: OLVIDÉ ACLARAR QUE AKUMA NO UMI es el nombre en japonés que tiene "El mar del Diablo".

(1) Freud, quien adopta este conncepto de "complejo de Edipo" dentro del psicoanálisis.

Y vamos respondiendo los reviews anónimos:

Alicatar-chan: Nena, es un agrado verla por aquí -inserte música gay-. Sí, que es un revolcón de hormonas ese Naruto de policía (uff, me pone toa cerda pensar en él corriendo con uniforme y Ray-bans xD) y más su es mayor que Sasuke. Daría la impresión de que es experimentado, pero va a ser que no xD Un abrazo chiquis.

True-chan: ¡Me alegra que te guste! Sé que he tardado en actualizar, espero me perdones la vida.


	5. Ambivalente

_**Capítulo dedicado a Kólera Yeah Sapiens -SéptimaKólera- por ser increíblemente ardiente.**_

* * *

**Akuma no Umi**

**Capítulo V: Ambivalencia**

* * *

Pasados algunos días, el cambio de habitación que él mismo había solicitado le había parecido completamente innecesario, aún sabiendo por qué lo había hecho. Sasuke había resuelto, sin siquiera preguntarle, que pasaría las noches con él en la misma cama, y aunque eso mirado por fuera no parecía un problema demasiado grande para un hombre homosexual sexualmente activo como era él, lo cierto es que sí lo había.

El cuerpo, las facciones, el carácter; todo de Sasuke parecía envolverle en un embrujo cruel. El primer día se había sentido extraño, el segundo excitado y el tercero peor. No sabía cómo controlarse cuando las fuertes piernas del moreno buscaban enredarse con las suyas en un contacto íntimo, así que simplemente debía dejarse hacer a pesar de la turgente erección que comenzaba a hacerse lugar entre sus piernas.

La primera noche, Sasuke le había pedido expresamente que no hablara. Naruto hizo caso sin rechistar a pesar de sus enormes ganas de saciar dudas e iniciar una conversación. El por qué de la petición llegó un par de horas después, enredados bajo el aplastante silencio de la última residencia del barrio Uchiha, donde el otro chico se había volteado lentamente para mostrarle unos intensos ojos color carmesí y una suave mano recorrió su estómago antes de envolverla entorno a su miembro.

Naruto jamás se había considerado santurrón, pero aún siendo conocedor del mundo del sexo, no había encontrado nada tan excitante como lo era Sasuke. El toque suave sobre su miembro, las maniobras expertas de aquella tortuosa masturbación le hicieron caer en una especie de delirio del cual dudaba que pudiese salir con facilidad.

Pero a pesar de aquella especie de unión forjada entre ellos, nacida entre toques incandescentes, Sasuke no le besaba. Después de la tercera noche, y aunque fuese a base de toques satisfactorios para ambos, su orgasmo sobre las sábanas era insípido.

—Vístete —le había dicho Sasuke por la mañana—. Iremos a La Torre.

Naruto volvió a vestir las ropas del otro hombre ese día. Aunque ambos parecían usar tallas similares, sentía que las camisetas se levantaban ligeramente cuando estiraba los brazos más de la cuenta, mostrando una pequeña porción de su estómago.

Sasuke caminaba bastante rápido. Aunque no terminaba de entender lo suficiente sobre aquél universo, entendía que eran ninjas, y que por lo tanto su destreza debía ser ligera y silenciosa. Él corroboraba aquello, puesto que si él mismo no pudiese ver su piel blanca frente a sus ojos, perfectamente podría llegar a pensar que se encontraba solo la mayoría del tiempo.

Le sorprendía el cambio que había cuando el otro utilizaba su traje característico de jounin, viéndose tan corpulento y fuerte tras la protección del chaleco que le envolvía. Cuando le veía desnudo, podía ver innumerables cicatrices a lo largo de su cuerpo y la evidente musculatura que se formaba en su espalda, piernas y brazos.

No apartó la mirada de la nuca de Sasuke hasta que llegaron al despacho de la Hokage. Antes de entrar, sintió una mano fría colándose entre las suyas, envolviendo su palma en esa energía extraña que había sentido el primer día que había cruzado por esa puerta. El rostro del menor permaneció impertérrito, pero presentía que no recibiría buenas noticias por la fuerza con la cual le presionaban las falanges.

Aunque no se quejaba, después de todo. Le habían recibido bien en un mundo del cual él era ajeno, cuando bien podrían haberle encerrado en algún laboratorio como un completo alienígena.

El Uchiha menor le arrastró dentro de la habitación, abriendo sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

La robusta mujer se encontraba tras su escritorio, y frente a ella, otra mujer a la cual no le podía ver la cara, pero la melena rojiza se le antojó interesante. Le gustaban los colores llamativos.

—Creo que nos hemos alargado un poco, Kushina —escuchó decir a Tsunade. No podía quitar su mirada de la otra mujer—. Cuando Minato vuelva de misión, los quiero a ambos aquí.

—Sí.

Le observó levantarse y el apretón en su mano aumentó. Quiso mirar a Sasuke, preguntarle qué demonios le pasaba, pero no podía despegar la vista de aquella mujer que, de un momento a otro, se había levantado de su asiento para dirigir su esbelta figura hasta donde estaban ellos.

Contuvo el aliento. Su hermoso cabello, sus hermosos ojos, su hermosa piel. Todo era fascinante.

Un cálido sentimiento se alojó en su pecho, y en sus mejillas, cuando ella llegó a su lado y les entregó a ambos una sonrisa radiante.

—Buenas tardes, Sasuke-kun. Hace mucho que no te veía —La voz cantarina le hizo temblar. Ella dirigió una breve mirada a sus manos enlazadas antes de dirigirse a él—. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas, los giros de su cabeza se presionaban bajo la bóveda de su cráneo y su corazón no paraba de latir desaforado. Era imposible que ahora, a esas alturas de la vida, con la razón de sus anteriores delirios sujetándole de la mano; se hubiese vuelto heterosexual.

—Chicos —llamó la rubia, sacándole de sus pensamientos—, acérquense.

La Hokage empezó con un discurso de introducción a lo que era el _chakra,_ obviamente dirigido a él. Aunque nunca había tenido una curiosidad real de saber lo que era, se sintió aliviado de saber que ésa era la razón por la cual sentía la presencia de Sasuke en la casa, incluso cuando él no sabía cuándo iba a llegar. Siendo sinceros, tampoco le había importado la de nadie más, ni siquiera el _chakra _de la dulce Mikoto lograba poner en aleta sus sentidos, como lo hacía su hijo.

Sasuke permanecía a su lado, con su porte y circunspección envidiables, la mirada sobre algún punto fijo en la habitación.

—...es por ello, que hemos mandado a analizar el tuyo desde un principio — Escuchó aquella última parte, dándose cuenta de que otra vez se había saltado parte de una conversación importante por estar enfrascado en sus pensamientos—. Cosa que, por cierto, nos ha mantenido preocupados a todos desde que llegaste.

—¿Yo también tengo uno? —cuestionó incrédulo—. Donde yo vivía, nadie tenía de esa cosa. No podemos poner los ojos rojos, tampoco. Pero se parece mucho al aura, ¿sabe? Aunque yo no creo en eso. ¡Es un disparate! Aunque ahora, sin ofender, no parece tan ridícula... por lo que me acaba de explicar. Pero no es eso lo que quiero decir, disculpe. ¿Qué hago con el _chakra_? ¿me rastrearán como si tuviera en _GPS_? ¡Porque, para que sepa, no soy ningún criminal! Incluso, en la otra vida...

Interrumpió su verborrea, cuando cayó en cuenta de que no le estaban escuchando. La mujer ya no dirigía su mirada hacia él, si no que le dedicaba una muy severa a Sasuke.

—Ojos rojos, ¿no es así? —Naruto tragó saliva cuando sintió que la otra mano se separaba de sus dedos, apartándolos—. Ya hemos hablado de eso, Uchiha —Sasuke gruñó escuetamente. La Hokage volvió a dirigirse a él—. En cuanto a ti, sí, pero tienes más de uno. Aún estamos investigando eso, aunque podemos adivinar más o menos de lo que se trata. Desde este momento, ustedes dos no se perderán de vista. Necesito los ojos de Sasuke sobre ti. Tú, asegúrate de que no pase por... situaciones _intensas, _o al menos, no de momento_._ No tengo ni el tiempo, ni las ganas, de solucionar problemas hasta que no esté todo aclarado. Les mandaré a llamar cuando tengamos todo listo.

Tomando aquello como que estaba todo dicho, observó al moreno voltearse sobre sus talones y caminar hacia la salida. Él se dispuso a seguirlo, cuando escuchó que la mujer le llamaba.

—Ven —Le hizo caso. La mujer se aproximo a él sobre el escritorio de madera, quitándose una hermosa cadena que pendía de su cuello hasta perderse en sus atributos. Escuchó un siseo detrás de sí, pero lo ignoró. El cristal que pendía de la ligera cinta de plata bailó frente a sus ojos, reflejándole. La perdió de vista unos segundos, hasta que sintió que el objeto se cerraba alrededor de su cuello—. Es protección.

Musitó un ligero "gracias" antes de abandonar la habitación, sintiéndose agitado.

¿Por qué les provocaba tanta inquietud el problema de su _chakra_, si se suponía que era normal en todos ellos? ¿cuál era la razón para protegerlo? Su corazón bombeaba contra su pecho con un entusiasmo desmedido, haciendo que se sintiera acalorado y excesivamente mareado. Apoyó una morena mano sobre la pared del pasillo para evitar caer. Sasuke estaba de pie frente a él, pero no se había acercado a ayudarlo.

Una blanca y más que conocida mano se cernió sobre su regalo. Su mirada trató de enfocar a su acompañante como pudo.

—¿Qué...? — interrogó a duras penas—. ¿Qué haces?

Era evidente que, algún día de esos, el portador de aquella voz que le volvía loco, acabaría haciéndole daño.

—Espero que te asfixies con ella.

Le vio desaparecer por la angostura del pasadizo, dejándole ahí, desobedeciendo la única y gran responsabilidad que le habían otorgado.

_¿Por qué me dejas? No te vayas..._

El calor sobre su cuerpo aumentó, sintiéndose presa de lo que representaba un delirio causado por una fiebre invasiva y repentina. El mareo y la fuerza de sus rodillas flaquearon por momentos. Apoyó la espalda sobre la pared, buscando un consuelo que le pudiese serenar. En ese estado, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de andar hacia la estancia sin que existiese la probabilidad de irse de bruces o que su taquicardia aumentara.

—Es normal que se comporte así —escuchó que le decía un hombre. Intentó voltear su cabeza hacia la izquierda, pero la claridad de sus ojos oscilaba entre la visión del pasillo de La Torre y oscuridad—. Ha intentado ganarse la confianza de la Hokage hace años. Y tú, a quién ella y él apenas conocen, estás quitándole la posibilidad de reivindicar su puesto como mano derecha.

Naruto al fin pudo enfocar la mirada sobre quién le hablaba, aunque no en mucho detalle. Cabello plateado y una máscara, fue lo único que llegó a captar cuando llegó a dirigir su última frase antes de caer en la inconsciencia:

—No es mi maldita culpa.

* * *

**Akuma no Umi**

Después de aquella fría escena, había entendido implícitamente que el otro no deseaba verle. Por ello, apenas volvió a casa, cogió sus pertenencias de el rincón que Sasuke había designado para ellas en su habitación. Los constantes cambios de actitud del moreno hacia él estaban empezando a sacarle de sus casillas. Él, que sabía que la paciencia no le sobraba, estaba tocando el umbral.

Se encontraba solo en casa una vez más, no sabiendo qué hacer. Quizás lo más sencillo era, simplemente, intentar volver por donde había venido. En un principio aquél lugar le había maravillado, pero ser un problema no estaba entre sus planes, menos necesitar protección. Hasta donde él sabía, se las había apañado bastante bien durante casi toda su vida, estando él contra todo el mundo sin nadie más que estuviese cuidando de él. Que le vinieran a decir _ahora_ que necesitaba protección, le parecía una estupidez gigantesca.

Tomando una decisión, cogió la maleta en la cual guardaba todo aquello que habían encontrado con él el día que había llegado a tocar las puertas del mundo ninja. Con un tranquilidad impropia, enfundó sus vaqueros, ahora limpios y sin rastros de haber pasado horas hundido bajo la sal del agua marina, y el resto del uniforme policial. Una vez que estuvo listo para partir, cerrando la puerta de la casa detrás de sí, se preguntó cuál sería su destino.

Oh, ahí estaba el ligero detalle: gracias al _querido_ Sasuke (se permitió una sonrisa irónica ante el adjetivo), quien le había mantenido bajo un estricto cautiverio entre las paredes de su casa, no sabía en dónde demonios estaba parado. Con suerte sabía cómo llegar a La Torre, pero siendo sinceros, ¿quién no podría?

Exhaló frustrado, con todas las ganas arremeter contra la muralla con su cabeza. Ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba el mar. Y, para colmo, se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta cerrada, sin llaves. Genial.

—No recuerdo que hubiésemos acordado que podías salir —La voz de Sasuke entró por su pabellón auditivo, haciendo que se volteara con violencia. Se encontraba a su lado, de brazos cruzados y mirándole de aquella forma tan particularmente fría. ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí?— Vuelve a entrar.

—No me des órdenes, hijo de puta —masculló—. Primero me deseas la muerte y ahora me pides que me quede.

Quiso añadir, además, que tomase una cita con un psicólogo especialista en casos perdidos, pero prefirió callar cuando le vio introducir la llave en la ranura de la puerta. Ahí habían quedado sus intenciones de volver a ver Tokio y a sus luces cegadoras.

No, él no se rendiría tan fácil. Y menos ahora que Sasuke se estaba ganando el galardón al insensible más grande del mundo —de los dos mundos—.

—Me voy de este lugar... y como se te ocurra detenerme, te daré un par de golpes que seguro te harán lamentarlo —Dicho aquello, se volteó con dramatismo sobre sus talones, completamente seguro de que se iría de ahí.

Aunque, por supuesto, Naruto no contaba con que Sasuke fuese a impedírselo de verdad. Había caminado con libertad unos cinco pasos hasta que sintió que sus pies, llenos de gravilla, se despegaban del suelo en un rápido movimiento. Pronto, su estómago se apoyó contra el hombro del Uchiha menor. Así, cargado como un vil saco de patatas, se encontraba sobre Sasuke, quien le llevaba con una fuerza descomunal de vuelta a la casa. Grande fue su sorpresa (y su temor) cuando el moreno flectó sus rodillas y saltó...

... hacia el piso de arriba.

Dominado por el miedo, cerró los ojos y se negó a abrirlos hasta que el cuerpo de Sasuke tocase un lugar firme. Sin embargo, el primero en pisar suelo fue él, aunque de alguna u otra forma había sido de manera poco ortodoxa. Sasuke se había instalado sobre el alféizar de la ventana del segundo piso, y no se había cortado un pelo en lanzarlo con displicencia sobre la alfombra.

Emitió un quejido doloroso, aunque a pesar de que hubiese pasado casi un mes de su accidente, sus costillas se habían curado a una velocidad que él consideraba increíble.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? —cuestionó, frotándose los costados con evidente malestar.

Sasuke se deslizó con suavidad en la habitación y se sentó sobre la cama, sin intenciones de ayudarle al levantarse.

—_Chakra_ y habilidad para llevar inútiles a cuestas.

Se incorporó lentamente debido a las breves punzadas de dolor y a las magulladuras expuestas de su orgullo, provocándole un azote de ira convertida en calor. El rostro inexpresivo de Sasuke, mirándole erguido e insultante, le hizo ebullir cual hervidor rebalsado de agua.

—Escúchame bien —ordenó con gravedad—. Me tienes hasta los huevos. Yo no he pedido nada se esto, ¿bien? Así que si vas a comportarte como un condenado imbécil conmigo, piénsalo antes, maldito. Te aseguro que si hay algo de lo cual carezco, es de paciencia. Así que como sigas tocándome las narices con tu actitud...

Sasuke permaneció impenetrable ante la amenaza.

—No me conoces.

—Porque no me dejas hacerlo —contraatacó. Se acercó a paso firme hacia el Uchiha, en quien pudo ver vestigios de color carmesí en las iris de ambos ojos—. Primero te comportas como si de verdad me... desearas... —Estaba lo suficientemente cerca el otro como para rozar la parte superior de sus pechos en señal desafiante—. Y luego te comportas como si fuese un pobre diablo. Dime, Sasuke, ¿es eso lo que piensas de mí?

Sasuke se encontraba aguardando silencio, su mirada fría como el hielo y sus manos cerradas sobre el cuello de la camisa del rubio. Le había agarrado con tal velocidad que ni siquiera hubiese podido evitarlo. Esperó a que el moreno soltase alguna frase mordaz en su contra, algún insulto, o que simplemente le dijera que no volviese a molestarlo.

Pero lo que sucedió fue otra cosa totalmente diferente.

Sus pies caminaron hacia atrás junto a los del otro, tropezándose contra el reborde de la cama. Las manos níveas se apoderaron de sus antebrazos y le esclavizaron por encima de su cabeza. Sus piernas envueltas por la tela vaquera del pantalón se vieron igualmente inmovilizadas por las de Sasuke, que les aprisionaban sin compasión por los costados de cada muslo. Ambos agarres, superior e inferior, eran igualmente dolorosos. Si existía algo que podía mitigarlo, era lo que su acompañante acababa de hacer: un lengüetazo, dos, tres; una feroz mordida sobre la piel tostada de su cuello.

La mente de Naruto comenzó a divagar. El creciente erotismo de ver el cabello negro el otro descender hasta su clavícula le estaba provocando estragos, más específicamente en la zona más al sur de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué hacía Sasuke todo eso? ¿por qué no quería responder a su pregunta? ¿acaso no era para él un pobre diablo, si no un simple personaje que se rendía a sus antojos carnales cada vez que quería?

Los sentimientos de la furia y la excitación le dominaron cuando la boca experta de Sasuke descendió por su abdomen, besando, lamiendo, chupando cuanto podía. Naruto sentía que iba a explotar, y se perdió entre las efusivas sensaciones que agolpaban dentro de su cuerpo.

Escuchó un ligero _click_ dentro de su cabeza. Sintió que se quedaba ciego por pocos segundos y sintió una sensación parecida a tener los pies húmedos.

—_Hazlo._

Entonces Naruto volvió a abrir los ojos. La cabeza de Sasuke había descendido hasta el primer botón de su pantalón. Aprovechando que ya no tenía sus brazos agarrados, los pasó por debajo de los del propio Sasuke, provocando su ascenso y, posteriormente, su inversión de posiciones.

No se podía controlar, sus manos ardían de deseo por tocar cada rincón del cuerpo del desconcertado hombre bajo él. Una de las inquietas se dirigió directamente hacia el segundo lugar más deseado: la inhiesta erección del cuerpo de sus deseos. Acarició con la palma abierta sobre el bulto, sintiendo su dureza y calor, como la había estado sintiendo los últimos días. Su boca besó con fiereza la piel que iba descubriendo conforme se iba deshaciendo del uniforme del otro. Necesitaba sentir su cuerpo entero, sus manos, la suavidad de la piel de sus glúteos, la aspereza de sus manos callosas. Sasuke se dejó desvestir con los ligeros jadeos de placer que la boca contraria dejaba marcado sobre el blanco lienzo que representaba todo su cuerpo.

La sensación de necesitada pasión que se encontraba concentrada en su propio miembro le hizo perder el control. La desnudez de Sasuke le causaba el mayor de los placeres (¿cómo podía ser que simplemente verle le produjese los espasmos de un orgasmo?), pero también le causaba una furia injustificada. _¿Por qué?_

Sus falanges se cerraron entorno a la carne rosada y palpitante, ligeramente húmeda. El miembro de Sasuke saludó a su mano experta con un ligero espasmo. Le masturbó con premura, a un ritmo rápido pero profundo, bajando toda la piel que recubría hasta la base. Quería sentir su sabor. Detuvo el movimiento para mirarle, sin embargo, lo único que se encontró fueron los ojos de quien más deseaba cubiertos por su antebrazo, y sus suculentos labios siendo duramente acallados por sus dientes. Se relamió y acercó su cabeza hacia la hinchada cabeza que apuntaba hacia el cielo, bañada apetitosamente con el líquido que a ratos se escapaba de la punta. Acercó su lengua y probó del desconocido néctar... todo Sasuke era delicioso y acababa de comprobarlo. Un par más de suaves lametones, un grave gemido por parte del Uchiha, y sintió que moriría si no engullía aquél delicioso miembro con glotonería.

Lo hizo. Y fue su perdición.

Ver a Sasuke ahí, aguantando vergonzosos sonidos, tan vulnerable, tan solo, tan necesitado, tan caliente...

—_Hazlo._

Ocurrió como si hubiese sido a la velocidad de la luz. Se lanzó contra el níveo cuerpo con violencia, sujetando por donde podía para evitar los golpes del moreno. Él mismo se deshizo del resto de su ropa de un solo tirón, buscando autosatisfacerse, sintiéndose como todo un animal. Clavó sus dientes con fuerza sobre su cuello hasta que un ligero brote de sangre comenzó a dejar un fino rastro hacia si nuca.

Sasuke le pateó hasta el cansancio, gritándole palabras que su cerebro no podía decodificar, arañándole como podía; pero él no paraba de masturbarse, morderlo y retenerlo. No, él no lograba razonar...

No fue hasta cuando Naruto, con una fuerza que desconocía de sí mismo, logró poner las rodillas de Sasuke sobre sus hombros, que sus ojos cerúleos se encontraron con otros más escarlatas que nunca. Entonces su mente comenzó a esclarecerse, con él, a dos centímetros de penetrar aquél lugar en el que había deseado enterrarse con tantas ansias.

Otro ligero _click_ sonó dentro de su cabeza. Y entonces, el golpe esperado llegó.

—No vuelvas a tocarme, anormal.

Portazo.

Naruto había sentido crujir su espalda contra el piso y el dolor lacerante en su cabeza provocó que se le llenaran de lágrimas las esquinas de los ojos. Pero lo que más le dolió, más allá del dolor físico, fue el corazón.

¿Por qué le había hecho eso a Sasuke? ¿por qué no había logrado contenerse? Apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta e inmensas ganas de llorar por la furia. Lo estaba echando a perder... si antes, en su vida cotidiana, había logrado mantener costosamente a raya sus indeseadas pulsiones, ahora simplemente no había podido controlarlo. Era como si alguien hubiese tomado el control del instinto animal dentro de él. Y el único afectado era Sasuke.

_Perdóname..._

* * *

**Akuma no Umi**

Había comido apenas desde el incidente, y el _chakra_ de Sasuke ya casi no se sentía en aquella casa. Si no hubiese sido por Mikoto, él mismo no habría sido capaz de alimentarse, puesto que ni siquiera hacía esfuerzos para salir de la habitación si no era para ir al baño.

Le había dañado. Fuese de forma física o psicológica, había hecho un estropicio con el más joven de los Uchiha, y por lo tanto, perdería todo beneficio de poder acercársele nuevamente. Eso era lo que más le dolía de todo. Para él, después de casi cinco días de reclusión entre esas cuatro paredes, había caído una gran y dolorosa revelación: su enamoramiento unilateral hacia Uchiha Sasuke había ido en aumento con el pasar de los días. El solo pensar en él le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago, seguido de ese tan conocido sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Se acomodó en la cama en posición fetal y esperó a que cayera la noche de una vez por todas. No se sentía así de deprimido desde hacía muchos años, más o menos en la época en la cual había comenzado a sospechar que su anterior pareja, con el cual incluso se había mudado, estaba involucrado en situaciones sucias con proxonetas y lavado de dinero.

Al final, parecía que sus ojos solo solían fijarse en gente problemática.

El toque de la puerta le hizo espabilar de sus pensamientos deprimentes. Se levantó como un resorte, ligeramente esperanzado de que fuese Sasuke quien le esperaba tras la puerta. Quizás le había perdonado. Quizás daría por zanjado el tema y su relación dejaría de ser tan tormentosa. Quizás...

Pero no era Sasuke.

—Buenas tardes, Naruto.

Su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara y un protector, dejándole sólo un ojo visible. Pero lo que le hizo reconocerle enseguida, fue el característico cabello platinado que se extendía desordenadamente en dirección al cielo. Enseguida adoptó una posición defensiva, recordando que aquél hombre le había visto desfallecer en medio del pasillo y no había hecho nada por ayudarle.

—¿Qué quieres? —cuestionó desconfiado.

—Hatake Kakashi, es un placer volver a verte —Ignorando su comentario, el aparente ninja jounin (o eso dedujo Naruto, ya que llevaba el mismo uniforme que Sasuke) hizo un gesto cansado con la mano, pidiéndole que le siguiera—. La Hokage me ha mandado a buscarte para darte noticias. Necesito que vengas conmigo.

Naruto estrechó aún más los ojos.

—¿Y Sasuke?

Kakashi suspiró con abatimiento: —Sasuke está en La Torre. Si nos apresuramos...

No necesitó más aliento que ese para colocarse las sandalias lo más rápido que pudo. Ansiaba ver el rostro del moreno una vez más, y si se encontraba la Hokage de por medio, no podría ignorarle. Tal vez, incluso tendría la suerte de sentir sus manos entrelazándose con las suyas una vez más.

Salieron de ahí rápidamente, con un Naruto muy acelerado y ansioso, y un Kakashi siendo enérgicamente empujado por el mismo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron a La Torre, donde el rubio procuró corretear a un par de ninjas que le miraron insultantes por su atrevimiento, y se acercaron a toda prisa hacia el despacho de la Hokage.

En el pasillo, divisó la figura de el objeto de su enamoramiento clavado frente a la enorme puerta de roble, esperándoles.

—Ya están adentro —informó el moreno. Muy por el contrario de lo que había sentido antes de llegar ahí, se sintió dolido por la frialdad con la que se dirigía a él. Claro, había sido un idiota al pensar que le perdonaría así de fácil... después de todo, se trataba de Sasuke—. Yo también debo entrar. Haz el favor de custodiar la puerta.

—Claro.

Se separaron de Kakashi hasta quedar lo suficientemente pegados a la puerta sin abrirla. El nefasto sentimiento de ansiedad volvió a atacarle: no quería entrar ahí sin hablar antes con Sasuke. Necesitaba decirle que lo sentía. Necesitaba escuchar que estaban bien y que las cosas volverían a su curso natural.

Las facciones del moreno seguían perfectas, aunque no pudo evitar fijarse en el ligero reborde violáceo que rodeaba toda su región orbitaria. Tampoco pudo evitar sentir que el sentimiento de culpa le invadiera cuando notó la pequeña magulladura que había hecho en el cuello del otro.

Sin poderlo evitar, buscó una de sus manos y la apretó ligeramente por encima, queriendo llamar su atención.

—Discúlpame —le dijo con sinceridad—. Lo del otro día...

—Será mejor que entres ahora —le cortó. Retiró su mano de un tirón—. Te están esperando.

No le dio espacios para cuestionar, ni para mirarle a los ojos. Se vio empujado por el joven jounin dentro del gran salón. Se giró para preguntarle con la mirada por qué había hecho tal cosa, pero una breve seña de parte del moreno le indicó que cerrara la boca y mantuviera su vista al frente.

Frente a la Hokage (quien, por cierto, le miraba con una inmensa extrañeza), se encontraban dos personas. Una de ellas era otra persona que no podía sacar de su mente: la hermosa pelirroja que había provocado que se pusiera granate y el corazón le latiera a mil por hora. Junto a ella se encontraba un hombre (¿eso que sentía eran celos?), esbelto y rubio como él mismo. Incluso sus ojos parecían tener el mismo porte y color.

Un escalofrío sacudió su médula.

—Mierda, Sasuke —murmuró, solo para que el moreno le escuchara—. Creo que me he desdoblado.

El carraspeo impaciente de la robusta mujer les hizo dirigir su atención hacia ella. Sasuke le propinó un par de empujones para que se acercara hacia el escritorio. La Hokage apuntó una silla y él comprendió enseguida que quería que tomara asiento. Tragó en seco. Desde la experiencia, sabía que cuando la gente le pedía poner su culo sobre alguna superficie segura era porque le iban a dar malas noticias. La señora le lanzó una breve mirada antes de extender un curioso archivador de tapa transparente, por lo que pudo ver la estructura borrosa de los papeles que iban dentro. Dentro de lo que él conocía, esos parecían ser los resultados de sangre que tanto se habían demorado en analizar. En la esquina del primer papel de la carpeta, podía leer la palabra "CONFIRMADO" escrita con color rojo.

—Ellos son Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina —La gravedad de la voz le hizo erguirse sobre la silla—. Shinobis de alto rango al servicio del País del Fuego. Llevan aproximadamente veinticinco años siendo pareja —Naruto frunció el ceño, perdido. ¿Qué le importaba eso a él?— Hace años, Kushina estuvo embarazada de un varón. Ambos eran bastantes jóvenes, y por aquella época se avecinaba la guerra, por lo que requeríamos los servicios de Minato en el frente, dejando a su esposa bajo el cuidado de jóvenes genin —Naruto le dirigió una breve mirada a la mujer. Tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas—. Lamentablemente, las cosas no funcionaron como esperábamos. Kushina tuvo un inoportuno adelanto en el parto, por lo que no pudo recibir la ayuda adecuada a tiempo. El niño que esperaba murió ahogado con el propio cordón, a los pocos minutos de vida —Se removió incómodo, buscando algún lugar donde pudiese apoyar su mirada. Sentía que no debía estar ahí, con aquellas pobres personas sufriendo algo tan íntimo, y él sintiéndose tan ajeno...—. Su hijo, según hemos sacado cuentas, vendría teniendo casi veinticuatro años —Naruto pegó un bote. El tono de la mujer no le estaba gustando en lo más mínimo—. Y su nombre... Minato, querido, ¿qué nombre habían escogido?

Escuchó el hipido ahogado de la mujer durante el breve silencio que se hizo.

—Naruto —musitó el hombre. Sus rubias pestañas también parecían húmedas— Uzumaki Naruto.

La bilis, el dolor, la falta de oxígeno, el corazón martillando sin piedad contra las paredes de su tórax.

—Diles, chico. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El dolor se había extendido hasta la zona de sus ojos. Las manos y los pies le temblaban, estaba seguro que de no haber estado sentado se habría roto el cráneo contra el suelo. Sentía su visión perderse entre la luz del despacho y la misma oscuridad que le dejaba ciego por momentos.

—Naruto —pronunció con dificultad. Las primeras arcadas se hicieron presentes— Me llamo Naruto.

* * *

Soy la ama y señora de las demoras. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo... algo denso, pero necesario. Y no, no me he olvidado de Hit The Road, sólo que me estoy tomando las cosas con más calma de la que debería.

Aprovecho de hacer publicidad a **Ramen de Tomate**, proyecto de página web dirigida a quienes hacen/leen fanfiction de calidad. Pueden encontrar su perfil de fanfiction con el mismo nombre, y además podrán encontrar el fanfic llamado **Alea iacta est**, escrito por **Em Hatake** y por mí.

Ahora, pasamos a los reviews anónimos:

Tsunade25: Sé que puede resultarte algo extraño, pero tal parece que no me he expresado bien. No es sólo Sasuke quien tiene sus "aventurillas", si no que la gran mayoría de los shinobis de la aldea. Se supone que se adhieren a lo que "está disponible". Y bueno, con respecto a lo de "seme o uke": da igual. Naruto será muchas veces quien domine la situación, pero Sasuke también es un hombre terriblemente manipulador y dominante, por lo que se sobreentiende que el papel de activo o pasivo irá rotando conforme avance el fic.

Alicatar-chan: Lamento hacer que te releas la historia una y otra vez, es que ando demasiado lenta para actualizar D: Que sí, que Sasuke es un bastardo aquí y en la punta del ají, pero el pobre siempre tiene tendrá sus motivos para ser un hijo de su meretriz xD Lo de que obtenga algo más que sus labios... esperemos que sí. A ver qué pasa, porque es típico de los hombres llevar esa mentalidad de "a las putas no se les besa", y Sasukín no quiere que Naruto lo haga. Será malvado. Y SI EL JODIDO UCHIHA NO SE COME AL NARUTO CON RAY-BANS, ALLÁ ÉL, NOSOTRAS LE ATRAVESAMOS UN PALO POR EL TRASTE AL CHICO Y LO COMEMOS A LA BARBACOA.


End file.
